Beyond the Veil
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: Richard is sent to Arkham Hospital, a special facility for teenagers who've committed suspicious murders. But until he is deemed curable for society, Richard learns that his 'madness' is the least of his worries. The hospital is hiding a dark secret. And is Arkham's longest-staying patient, Rachel Roth, really the one who he should be afraid of? FINISHED. Robin/RavenAU
1. Part One: The Broken Bird

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first-ever TT multi-chapter fanfiction and I've had this idea ALL summer when I road-tripped through the States so I'm glad that I'm finally sitting my ass down to write it.

This story will be split into four parts, each opening a new can of worms(trigger incidents) that lead to bigger events until the final climax or finale of the story! And that's all I'm saying... haha. I hope you enjoy reading it! I am loving writing this idea. So what're you waiting for? Go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it would seriously be corrupted.

* * *

><p><em>PART ONE<em>

**_The Broken Bird_**

-x-

It was dark, and he couldn't see. He tried putting out his hands in front of him to feel for anything but there wasn't anything to hold onto. Instead he tripped over something and was glad there was a floor at least. But the relief washed away as his vision began to brighten.

There on the floor were his mother and father, John and Mary. Still and without breath, they were frozen in their own heaps. The boy couldn't move but it didn't stop him from shaking either. Eyes wide, he knelt down beside them, his knees hitting the hard ground and near collapsing under himself when he felt blood seep through his pants. He hadn't noticed before but now the darker truth appeared. He bent his head over his knees and didn't suppress the water running down his cheeks or the deep shutters in his heart. His parents, the only two, beautiful people and family he had in his world were gone. So he gasped out, and shut his eyes.

Another boy, who looked a lot like him but younger, was standing far away, watching him and yelling at him. But no sound came out.

-x-

_( Prologue. )_


	2. Hush up, Boy

_Gotham City, Arkham Hospital_**  
><strong>

Richard felt his heart jump in his chest. The dreams came more frequently after his seventeenth birthday, and they were always, _nearly_ the same with him ending up crying between his dead parents. Sometimes if he's lucky, he would be holding a bloody rod in his hand. Of course, he couldn't remember if that were true or not – that's all they have told him before he moved into Arkham.

"How are you today, Richard?"

A frosty response followed.

"I feel sick. I feel weak. My heart's on fire and there's a hammer in my chest."

A sigh responded, "My boy, you're only imagining these things because you're letting them get to you. Delusion of the mind is not a wanted trait in a young man like yourself. Now... are you aware of what day it is?"

"October 14th."

"Good, good. And do you remember what you had for breakfast this morning?"

"Uh ...toast?"

The other scoffed at his mild hesitation.

"You question your own answer? ...Feel fortunate you get them at _all_, Richard. You're not living in your once rich and privileged life, you know."

"..."

Richard tightened his left fist nervously as he sat across a large desk from his doctor. Dr. Slade Wilson was the psychiatric doctor to the teens and young adults placed in the Arkham Hospital for the Criminally Insane. For all the bitter and hateful stories that were told about him, he never became a better man. He was a cold, sarcastic figure with a deep, eerily calm voice and a stiff, bulk figure. He was only scheduled to work the day-shift, but he always stayed for overnights. Every time Richard was scheduled to see him, he would either be dressed in smart business attire or a starch white lab coat. Richard never once asked him about the dark bandage that was always wrapped around his head and over his right eye. The man seemed cruel – it wouldn't be wise to provoke him. He acted like everyone was beneath his status.

"Let's go over your files from the past week? Nurse Karen(1) has passed onto me that you said something... 'distasteful' to her as she was cleaning up around your bedroom last Thursday."

Richard muttered under his breath as he looked away glaring.

"..._Because she's freaking nosy_."

Dr. Slade wasn't above acute hearing and pointed it out sternly.

"What was that?"

"I said she had no right to snoop through my things but she did anyway!" Richard repeated hotly.

Dr. Slade kept his frame unmoved by the rise in emotion, his hands still clasped together nonchalantly in front of him on his desk.

"But, you should remember that privacy here is a privilege, no longer a right. You lost that entitlement the day you arrived here..."

"It wasn't even that part that really bothered me, doctor. It was that she went looking through my sketches while I watched her and then she commented bitterly on them and threw them in the bin. I had to retrieve them. ...I wasn't even aware she had a spine."

"You know you are forbidden from keeping _anything_ in your room. Don't you?"

Richard looked down shamefully, but didn't say anything to apologize for it.

"Did you get them?"

"Yes, I did, sir."

"Bring them by again at our next meeting. I will see if her opinion actually stands."

Richard didn't answer. He knew the next time Dr. Slade saw him, his sketches would disappear. There was no sarcasm with this doctor, no smile either. Just an ego being fed too much. The statement was enough to offend him even more. A brief stifling silence followed before Dr. Slade lifted his one-eyed viper gaze intensely on a point of Richard's face.

"Hm... I see that bruise is no longer giving you difficulty."

Almost instantly, Richard reached up to gently finger the triangular mark above his left eyelid. He glared again, feeling spiteful. His jet, black hair was grown out a little and it was shaggy, with a few strands fell into his blue eyes and framed his strong jawline. Richard was good-looking, but the dull grey, oversized patient pajamas and the dark mark above his eye made him feel less confident. There was a time when he wasn't. He hated feeling defeated.

"It _has _been almost a month, doctor."

"But no doubt will you be stuck with it for life."

"..."

"Do not distress, Richard. The origins of its existence will soon be fleeting images of your mind. Remember, you are here to ultimately forget that ordeal, accept your faults, and move on. The past is behind you now..."

Richard looked away and set a hard gaze on the faded carpet that sat on the old floorboards beneath the office. He despised Dr. Slade and everything he represented here at the hospital. It was all basically an asylum in disguise.

"Alright, your time is up. Be sure to bring by your... 'artwork' at our next meeting later tomorrow morning. For now, I'd like you just to stay within your quarters and rest. Relax..."

"But I don't r-!"

"I'm not asking you to, Richard. I'm_ telling_ you. You know the rules: only a selected few of the patients are permitted to walk freely, and you are still new. You haven't proven yourself of that yet. Now go... and remember to take your medication tonight before bed."

With a small sigh, Richard excused himself as politely as he could and got up to leave. When he opened the door that led from the doctor's office into the hallway, a tall, skinny woman most likely in her late twenties was standing there, wringing her wrists nervously. Her wide brown eyes went from him to Dr. Slade's in a heartbeat.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, come in now, Selina. Richard is not going to hurt you. He's leaving."

Dr. Slade did nothing welcoming as he went to reach for a file from the drawer of his desk. Richard watched over his shoulder as Selina hurriedly walked past him, as if in fear, and went to sit in his chair. He'd never formally met the woman before. He never met any of the other patients yet since his arrival one month past. They always flew by him in the halls, lost in themselves or nothing at all; like empty shells and images of ghosts.

"Now where were we from our last meeting? ...Ah, yes. We were talking about cats and why it is wrong for you to idolise them. Look at where you ended up as a result of that foolishness, but don't worry. Nothing of the outside world can harm or influence you anymore..."

As Richard closed the door behind him, the smell of the open hallway drifted into his nose. Arkham was a terrible place. It was never treated carefully, always smelling of bodily fluids and death. It was filthy in nearly all areas, especially the washrooms – if he couldn't help it, he avoided it nearly all day. And the other patients were pitiful souls in need of salvation, clawing and mumbling, talking and yelling amongst themselves. They were all crazy, loony – and he was one of them, as much as he wanted to deny it. As he walked, he clenched his mouth shut and kept his sharp blue eyes from wandering anywhere for too long. He hated it in the hospital.

But where could he go?

The court jumped at the thought of placing a murderous teenager, without any evidence but a bloody rod in his hand, into Arkham. Never mind the Gotham State Penitentiary for petty criminals. Apparently, disturbed youth were a lost cause. Another interest for the morning paper, finally to get some attention. His defence lawyer had said nothing supportive and all but swept him out of his own home and scrapping up the family wealth and entitlements. He was a bastard.

But Arkham Hospital was an establishment founded several miles away from Gotham – he couldn't sneak out and just walk back. They would be on him like flies on fruit. And god knows what other disturbed people were running around out there, when so many had already been collected to where he was...

For a seventeen-year-old young man who should be having the world at his feet, he had anything but.

_( Welcome. )_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will update this weekend. Thanks for reading! So riddle me this: Can you spy with your little eye, who is Miss Selina? And...**

(1) Karen (because I wanted to include a villain from the HIVE), was supposed to be Jinx! So imagine her as the bitch that screwed with Richard's artwork! Because I'm that mean lol.


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Thanks to my two reviewers, ****new york Mike****, and ****RxRFannnnn!**** Next one's coming.**

* * *

><p><em>( Madness runs. )<em>

When Richard returned to his room, he quickly made a dash for the crumpling sheets of paper he had left lying on his bedside table. The charcoal was smudged in many places, but the image of the bird was still recognizable. He sighed still frustrated over his meeting with Dr. Slade and Karen's idiotic slander on his sketch.

Richard was good at many things professionally like business and science. He was training to join the police academy in the detective department but when he wasn't focused on academics or family/social affairs, Richard found sketching to be his favourite hobby, apart from solving puzzle games. Ever since he was small, he was talented at it and his mom encouraged it, his dad enjoyed it. Robins were his favourite subject. They were harder to sit still but easier to draw, and Richard always liked a challenge. So in hindsight, his papers were filled with a majority of them.

But living in Arkham didn't give him very much chance at it. Papers and pencils were given out of 'therapy treatment' and not to be kept by patient's - he secretly shoved crumpled balls of them into his socks and snuck a stubby pencil into his room. Richard hoped he was a special case now that Karen and Dr. Wilson knew. But he'd never seen one bird around the hospital through a dirty window. They avoided this institution the way sinners avoided church, like they knew what was going on. Un-creasing them gently, he placed them hotly into his pillowcase and stretched his out body in a long, tired pull.

Deciding not to obey Dr. Slade's command, Richard wanted to leave his room in search of food. He opened the door quietly and peeked out into the filthy hallway. It was quiet and empty. Advisors and staff members were nowhere in sight. But just as he went to take his first steps of freedom, footsteps sounded. He decided to step back in quickly and shut the door and remove any evidence he had tried to sneak out.

He didn't get far from his quarters when an older gentleman passed him in the hallway with a wayward look on his face that Richard couldn't do anything but stare. A shiver ran up his spine. Something about his distant gaze onto the decaying wallpaper of the hall, didn't comfort the young man in anyway. Suddenly the old man shifted his gaze slowly onto Richard, suddenly aware (or was always aware) of his presence. Richard swallowed a mouth full of spit as he glared softly.

"Ah young man, can you tell me the best way to reach the botanical gardens from this western wing?"

Richard blinked but began slowly. The sooner he helped him, the sooner he'd leave him alone.

"...Of course, you can take the stairwell down this corridor and exit the grand doors on the left side. From there you will reach the open grounds and when you spot the large building with the glass roof, that's where you... will head...?"

The older man kept his unblinking gray/blue-eyed gaze on Richard for what felt like an eternity that it was enough for Richard to shake with frustration. How he desperately missed his warm home and dead family. Then like a ghost, the old man turned slowly on his heel and began walking again, his footsteps and voice were a whisper.

"So it is..."

When he was out of earshot, Richard exhaled softly through his nose and crinkled his eyebrows.

"Hm... strange man..." he muttered.

"That is Dr. Amadeus Arkham. He is the founder of this hospital."

The new, higher, clearer voice broke Richard out of his shake. When he turned back down the hallway, a young girl about the same age as him was walking by herself about to past his room. She stopped in front his door. She had long, red hair that looked like it needed combing and steady, bright green eyes. She wore a dull, gray dress much too big for her with similar patterns to his but had a cloth tied around the waist to keep it from falling. A tall and beautiful teenager, Richard knew that if they both weren't patients in this asylum, he would've tried to woo her at some point. But nothing was rose-colored to him anymore, so he regarded her with wide, cautious eyes and dry lips.

"That was... Doctor...Arkham?"

"Strange how you did not know him. Unless of course, you are fairly new and have never met him, as of yet. He only returns to his majesty of work once every couple of weeks. He spends most of his time and efforts at the State Psychiatric Hospital in Metropolis."

Richard knew of Metropolis. It wasn't as rundown a town as Gotham – his father and he used to go there for Sunday drives all the time. Richard grew brave and spoke with little curiosity.

"You... must have been here for some time to have known all of that."

She nodded eagerly.

"Indeed. Too long to remember, actually. But I am most joyous as of late to announce that I will be leaving soon."

His eyes grew wide again. Dr. Slade never mentioned anything about the progress of other patients, let alone if they left. He assumed this asylum was meant to let people rot in it forever.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes, Dr. Wilson says I am making a speedy recovery to normalcy. I will be healthy and amongst regular townsfolk very soon. It feels good to know that I am being cured of my disease."

Richard didn't feel comfortable with her words.

"Well, I...wish you all the best."

"Thank you. And I wish the same for you. My name is Korina. But please, call me Kory."

Richard gave her a small smile. At least she didn't bite.

"And I'm Richard."

"Just call you Richard?" she said with a shine in her eyes. He chuckled lightly, but nodded his head.

"That does you well. Well, I will be heading off to the lavatories."

"Wait, can I ...ask you something...personal?"

"Ask away, Richard."

"What got you in here... the...'thing' you did ..or have... was it... something bad?"

Kory remained patiently silent, but Richard was quick to realise how quick her eyes darkened and how stiff she became. But she released a slow sigh, and bared a tiny grin. She probably decided Richard was someone she could trust with her secrets.

"Richard it happened such a long time ago, I..." She sighed slowly. "... but I will tell you this. My sister is gone because of me. _Missing_. I did something to her I can't possibly remember."

"..."

"They said we used to fight many times as children. A rivalry, of sorts. But even if we had hated one other I still don't believe that I ..." She shook her head violently, suddenly shaking. She turned away from Richard for a moment.

"No! No, Dr. Wilson has told me. I am in here because of what I did, I am at fault! I am here to repent! _Condemned!_ Don't lie to yourself, Kory. You bottled it up! I-I...!" Kory's voice grew louder, more heated. She was having a tantrum over herself. Her eyes were like fire on Richard, flitting back and forth from him and the wall and the window.

"Enough, Kory! _Shut up!_ You're stupid! Listen to yourself, she _is GONE_ and you are here to get better! To get-! To get better..."

Richard would've backed away in fear but something kept him still. Some invisible force that wanted him to watch what other twisted people he lived with, in this hospital. Where were the nurses in the hall? Shouldn't she need...!

"I am here to be cured...I must accept fate. It was my fault. I am being treated, gaining progress. I..." and with a small huff, Kory began to melt back into a relaxed state. Her mood changed drastically. She smiled with apologetic, gentle eyes.

"I am sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to set such a horrible example for the rest of those who stay in Arkham. And I certainly didn't want your impression of me to falter." Something about the look in her face, told him she felt embarrassed and defeated. Like, she had just lost a chance at something. When he didn't say anything as a response, Kory began to turn on her heel. She suddenly had a warm grin on her face.

"I must leave you now, Richard. Perhaps I will see you in the future before I am scheduled to leave. Again, I look so forward to it!"

And like a star, she flew away down the hall with a skip in her step. It chilled him to his very core.

"Aw, what's the matter, boy? Afraid she's gonna turn kitten on you one second and BOOM! A viper the next?"

Richard whirled around. He had never heard any of the other patients make a sound in the rooms around his since he arrived. An older man with a manic grin on his face and short dishevelled hair was grinning at him through a door with a small barred window. A name said 'Jack' on it.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey! That little angel's like that with everyone! Ohhh, how I love her style. She could open a show for me any day. Would scare the audience sssssssilly! And then get me the attention I need! God knows I don't get enough of it in here...! Hehehe!"

Richard watched suddenly as the manic man behind the door suddenly threw his head back and tossed what looked like a pill down his throat. When he was finished swallowing, he jumped right back onto the door again and eyed Richard down with fresh beady eyes.

"_Shhh_! Don't tell the big boys I have these stashed away in here! It's the only thing keeping me sane in this place, otherwise I'd bore to death without 'em!"

Richard said nothing as his heart pounded in his chest wildly. He felt sick all over again, feeling like the robins he drew caught under the gaze of a hungry chesire cat.

"Try to keep me off this stuff, they do! But I keep tellin' em, why would I wanna live a dull unfunny life like the rest of 'em? Hahaha, anti-depressants are the future, my boy! They'll keep everyone smilin' for hours! ...Hmmmm and by the looks of it, you look like you could use a couple. Hehe, want some? Just stick your hand through the bars. Don't worry, I don't hurt_ 'family'_... only nurses get a stabby!"

He made to turn around.

"Hehehe! And remember! Don't tell anybody! Otherwise I'll have to...let's say, hmm, ah! Run you through with a butter knife! Ha! How clever is that! 'Course I've tried other knives but, there's a first for everything...! Hahaha!"

And in a flash, Richard was gone, slamming his bedroom door shut.

_( In the family. )_

* * *

><p><strong>This was a filler-fic. Ten points and a virtual high-five if you knew who 'Jack' was! <strong>


	4. Let's Splinter that Spirit, Shall We?

**High fives all around! Jack and Selina, I hope, were pretty easy to recognise as Catwoman and the Joker, and all of you got it right! The villains don't really have any significance to the main plot but just to piss off the main characters ...and to give you guys little brain teasers from time to time. Is that too mean? ;) **

* * *

><p>(<em> Tick tock. <em>)

The next morning Richard went baggy-eyed and sullen-faced down the stairs to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served. He hadn't slept properly, not when the nightmares and memories kept replaying in his head. He was no sooner to finding out the real truth behind of what he might have done to his parents and younger brother, and every day he woke up realising it was a day closer to his scheduled head-drilling. They were going to tighten screws into his skull or use leeches to suck the 'bad blood' out, trying to physically fix the mental problem in his head. The worst of it was knowing he couldn't even fight back. Gotham was a town built on its reputations. Who would listen to the cynical, bitter rants of a young man thought to be a murderer? He was pathetic. It made him sick.

As he ate his cold servings and tried to count the minutes away furiously, the nurse that had accompanied him, sat across from him with a deadpan look etched into her face. _Nurse...?_ He couldn't even care to remember her name – every day they were different so patients wouldn't grow an attachment to one. Sometimes having attachments made them do crazy things. Richard furrowed his eyebrows and ran a thin hand through his messy, raven hair trying to clean it back over his skull – he hated looking non-presentable, no matter what position he was in.

"Good morning, Richard!" a voice bounced on his right ear. Turning to the source, he watched as Korina walked by with a small wave and a metal try in her hands. She smiled warmly as she proceeded to the serving table. Luckily her scheduled eating times were the same as his – it gave him comfort knowing he could at least see one of the only decent people in this place. Perhaps if he worked at it well, one day he wouldn't need a nurse supervising him and he could come into the cafeteria by himself. Then he could sit with Kory because patients making progress were given such privileges.

Ugh, there was that _'P'_ word again. Richard hated it.

He watched with sharp dark blue eyes as Kory began conversing with the servers at the breakfast table. Her warm green eyes twinkled as she happily commented on what a lovely day it was. Richard had to keep from rolling his eyes. It was cloudy and dark, like every day – he swore the hospital was surrounded by an entity that never allowed the sun to shine. It might as well though, considering who was locked up in here. He believed that a lifetime ago, Kory might've been the girl for him, back when he was... But not anymore. Richard had grown too withdrawn, too bitter and cold. Sunny dispositions like her now made him want to vomit and push her away. Life wasn't anything to be happy about when someone ended up like this.

Not feeling hungry anymore, Richard dropped his spoon carelessly into his bowl, neglecting his cold, bland porridge. The action broke the nurse out of her daze and she glared at him. Richard eyed her coolly for a moment before linking his hands together on the table. He looked away from her as he spoke.

"Indigestion, ma'am," he said with a bored tone. She sighed irritably and stood up, all but yanking the bowl out from under him and walking away to return it. Richard furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at a new patient arriving.

The new patient was lead by two nurses, a man and a woman. He had a lanky, skinny figure that reminded Richard of a tall bird he'd seen painted on china. Short hair, wrinkled skin, and bony-fingered, the newcomer eyed everyone in the room with an intense gaze. His black eyes passed over Richard's briefly, but it was enough to send a deep shiver down his spine. It was as if the man had just taken a photograph of his soul and was laughing at it. Richard watched uncomfortably as the patient approached the breakfast table, eyes nailed into Kory's features.

"My, my, my..." he said like a rich connoisseur taking pride in his wine. "I get the honour of meeting little miss sunshine today. That's twice in as many weeks."

Richard didn't like his tone. He was taunting her. Kory turned her neck up and away from the man.

"I would rather not speak to you this day, Mister Crane. Your comments do nothing but upset me."

"Oh, but I mean nothing but the best, Dear Corina. It is your own reactions that drive you to such 'unpleasantries'."

"I'll see to it that you do not harm my heart or emotions today. You don't even deserve the crumbs left of my respect," she spat quite gently.

"And why, pray tell, should that bother me? I do not care for what comforts you."

Richard lifted a brow. Was this man always so high-horse with his vocabulary?

"Then leave with your nurses," Kory said calmly back. Although she said it as gently as she could, Richard could tell she was holding her tongue. "I'm a progressive patient. The securities I have built are not for your reaping. I'll do better off without you."

"Funny you say that," he said with a tease and a spring in his step as he walked away from her. One of the nurses said his name warningly. Then he chuckled to himself. "Isn't a line best used only once?"

Kory stiffened noticeably. The nurses were hushed, afraid of who to silence. Spineless and stupid.

"Pardon yourself."

"Haha, there you go again, using lines you've already spent on another."

Kory wasn't even looking at him as she placed her tray back onto the table. Her voice dropped an octave. "Be quiet."

"I don't have to ask to know where your insecurities lie, Dear Sunshine. You can know a lot about one from the words they use."

"Your voice is bile to me."

"Hehe...are you scared of what I might say next? You should be. Heh, I like it when you're afraid, Corina."

A male nurse finally stepped out of his shell.

"Alright, patient. Enough, you're not in control." Funny, Richard swore he was. Crane knew it too, he ignored the order.

"Now tell me...was it savage beating?"

"You will do best to hold your tongue in my presence."

"You're not the almighty, love. Heh, or perhaps... 'accidental' manslaughter?"

"You vile man. Y-you! Arghh...!"

"Murder? ...Heh, tell the loved one I say hi, in your next nightmare."

"JONATHAN! NO!"

"You r-raging, insolent son of a _BITCH!_"

Richard gasped and jumped away from his table as Kory, who used as much strength as she could, leap before Crane and shoved him into the table he had been eating at. Red hair danced like fire and fingers bent like gnarled branches were wrapping themselves around the older man's neck. He laughed maniacally as Kory tried to squeeze the life from him.

"You mongrel! You're nothing! You think I give a _DAMN_ about anyone here seeing me like this? Heh, a-anyone who even so much as TOUCHES me is-! I-I _HATE_ YOU. GO TO _HELL, ALL OF YOU!_ LIKE MY SISTER, THAT UPPITY _WHORE!_"

Crane's laughs quickly transformed into gasps for air. He tried to get Kory's hands off from around his neck but the young woman had too much strength. Nurses in the cafeteria finally decided to take action and pry her off of him. As they pulled her away from Crane and towards the table where Richard and a couple of the other patients who had just arrived were standing behind him. Kory screamed, red in the face with fury and eyes blazing.

"YOU SOCIAL DOGS, GET _OFF_ OF ME! I-! ARRGGGH, LET ME GO!"

"Hold her down, Penelope!"

"James, where are the restraints?"

"No time, give her the ether!"

As one of the nurses, at which this time there were five holding Kory back, and two trying to remove Crane from the room, Kory screamed again and shot out her legs in a fight. She didn't hit her desired target, but the blow was same as any. Her long leg jutted out like a cannon, knocking a nearby patient down onto their knees. Richard instantly dropped down beside her to see if she was alright. Kory had kicked her in the stomach.

As he placed his hand gingerly on the girl's shoulder, he looked up at Kory with a fresh wave of astonishing fear. How could a girl, so polite, graceful and warm... could suddenly become this violent bitch with incredible strength in three seconds? Sure, Crane had said terrible things but—

"You have her head?"

"Yes, now hold it back."

Kory tried to fight back but the weight of four arms on her neck was too much.

"NO! STOP! I SAID STOP!"

A cloth was quickly covered over her mouth and nose. Richard watched terrified. He had never seen anything like this in his life. Kory frantically looked for Richard's eyes, trying to reach out to him in her restraint, but in a matter of seconds and muffled screams, her eyes drifted to sleep and she fell limp. The nurses sighed exasperatedly before proceeding to carry her unconscious form away.

"Dr. Slade isn't going to like this," a voice said above Richard.

When he looked up quickly to find the source, he was met with the cold, hard face of a skinny young woman who looked about his age, with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes,. She was dressed in a nurse uniform and had her arms crossed tightly. She wasn't even aware of him staring at her. Apparently the comment had been meant only for her ears. She walked away back out of the cafeteria, as did most staff and other quiet patients. When he did a quick look around, he also saw the woman, Selina, among some of them with a smirk on her face as she left with a female nurse.

"Rachel, are you alright?" a new voice said beside him.

When he turned, a shaky nurse with a wide-eyed gaze was proceeding to kneel slowly in front of the girl who had just been knocked over by Kory. When she turned at the response, she noticed his hand on her shoulder. He was met with large brown eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, and a slim-malnourished figure of a teenage girl. She looked about his age and was slightly shorter than him, but he didn't say anything afraid she would blow up in his face like Kory. She had a mark on her forehead. His heart was still pounding.

"Your bruise..." she whispered in a raspy voice, more to herself than him, but Richard heard her anyway.

"Wh-"

Before Richard could say anything more to it, the nurse attending to her butted in and slapped his hand away from the girl's shoulder. She glared at him but her lip was quivering.

"Don't!" she whispered almost terrified. "She doesn't like to be touched!"

And before Richard could say anything to _that_, the nurse hauled the distraught girl off the dirty floor and ushered her quickly out of the door.

"See what happens when you decide to leave your room, Miss Rachel? Bad things happen. Terrible things! You shouldn't come out again!"

And when the doors of the cafeteria swung shut, Richard remained kneeling on the floor, feeling afraid and furious all over again.

Maybe kicking someone, like Kory had, wasn't such a bad idea after all.

(_ When do __**you**_ _snap? _)

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a new little waldo: Find out who Crane is. ;D <strong>**Cliffhanger! More to come I hope within the next couple days, week tops!**


	5. New & Old Encounters

**A/N:** Who doesn't love_ Scarecrow?_ ;) You rock if you got it!

* * *

><p>(<em> Too bad, honey. <em>)

x

_Wednesday_

Three days went by like a blur until Richard spent his day shut in his room. After everything with Kory, the other patients and the sickness he'd felt by the lack of support from the nurses, all he wanted to do was draw.

He wasn't scheduled to meet with Dr. Slade this Wednesday. So he spent the morning from up into the late afternoon alone because his scheduled nurse never came back to check on him and take him down for lunch. He wouldn't have minded since the food was crude and would have understood if she was busy, but he knew better. He'd seen the nurses just lounging in their staff foyer when they were off-duty, complaining amongst themselves and wasting time. They didn't genuinely care about any of the patients, and he wouldn't be an exception. He decided going hungry this night wouldn't be so detrimental, especially if it meant he could spend a day away from everyone.

Harsh, swift strokes from his pencil kept hitting the paper like clockwork. His dark blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and his mouth was a tight line. He had to commit to memory of how a robin's wing was shaped as it sat in a puddle taking a bath. He'd only seen one do it once when he was about eight. It had just finished raining that day and he was stuck in the house because his parents' plan to take him to the circus that was passing through Gotham that weekend had been rained out. So he sat bored looking out the window and that was all he watched.

When he got the shadowing under the beak right and added a few more smudge effects to the robin's reflection in the puddle, he put down the pencil and drew up his knees close to his chest. As he wiped his fingers together, he put the paper on his legs stared into the picture, lost in his thoughts and numb emotions. He sat that way for the remainder of the afternoon into sunset hour.

x

_6:30 p.m._

Richard excused himself with the request to a passing male nurse that he wanted to use the lavatories. He held his breath the entire trip up until he had to wash his hands and face in the water basin.

Richard wiped his face with a clean wash cloth nearby and examined himself in the dirty mirror for a few moments. He looked like hell and he wasn't too proud to admit it. His eyes held a tiredness and sorrow he knew he wasn't fighting and his broadening shoulders were slouching a little. His neck hurt all the time from stiffness, and he was growing skinny. He was lanky from missing meals and battling hormonal testosterone. He was the image of a weak, young man. He hated it. As he glared at himself and his pathetic reflection, the nurse still waiting for him coughed anxiously and gave him a fleeting glance.

"Alright, son. Hurry up."

Richard sighed and rubbed his eyes before walking back out. As he walked back to his room with the nurse behind him, grudgingly silent, he looked onto all the rooms he was beginning to pass. Many of them were bedrooms belonging to other patients and the rest were linen closets. When he passed by Dr. Slade's office, Richard couldn't ignore that he'd left his door slightly ajar, for once. As they approached it, Richard made sure to slow his steps two intervals so as to see if he could hear who was inside.

_"...I don't... you still... way. She... ake a goo... now...You're slipping._"

_"Shut up. I know what I'm dealing with."_

Richard strained his ears. That didn't sound like patient Dr. Slade would normally talk to.

_"What about the new one? He seems dece-!"_

_"No, not yet. ...think h...eeds...ime...see..."_

Soon he became out of earshot and Richard went back to normal walking speed. He didn't understand or like what all of that meant, and he grew hard-faced again. When they reached his room, the nurse grumbled a small reply and Richard shut the door in his face. He didn't get around to doing much in his room, except for placing his sketches back into his pillowcase, when someone knocked on his door and opened it without waiting. He didn't have a barred window on it like Jack's door. A nurse came in with new bed sheets. Richard knew her.

It was the blonde one from yesterday in the cafeteria who had been muttering to herself after Kory's tantrum scene. She looked at him with cold eyes and a deep frown as she neared his bed.

"You know what day it is," she said stonily.

Richard regarded her with a frown of his own and stepped aside.

"Wednesday's wash day," he finally answered.

Without a word, she dropped the sheets onto his bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go on," she said icily. "You know how to do it. Just because your disease prevents you from being like one of us, doesn't mean you can't be capable of fixing your own bed. I would be more disgusted if it did."

Richard rolled his eyes at her and went ahead to quickly change his sheets. For a girl to be so young working in a place like this he could understand why she was bitter – but she was taking this whole situation to a new level of snob. Petty rich kid. He, like her, grew up learning the ethics of giving back and helping those less fortunate. Most kids better off had to learn about giving back to charity – he used to spend Sundays in the Gotham state-funded hostels playing games with homeless kids before he turned sixteen. As he went around fixing the bed close to his pillowcase, he tried to talk over the sound of the rustling papers inside it.

"Heh, what happened then? Daddy got tired of paying rental on your car, so he made you work?" he teased.

"Shut up, you're just dirt under my shoe," she replied hotly. You don't know anything about me."

"You should learn to respect people better," Richard said bitterly. "You're privileged."

"Then why am in this hellhole surrounded by you folk? You're nothing to me. Had my father run for city council this year, I would've made him pass a mandate that would've gotten Arkham shut down months ago."

Richard had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Was she stupid? Then all the men and women in here like Jack would've been running around in the streets. The police were nothing without Arkham Hospital.

"You, miss, are a very idi-!"

"There. You're done. Now give me those."

With a quick step forward, she yanked the old bed sheets from Richard's hands just as he was finishing up and lifting away the pile. Without another word or look, she left his room, her blonde hair swaying violently as she stomped into the hallway.

"Tara(1), it's okay," a nurse in the hall he couldn't see say to the girl. "Give me those blankets, I'm heading over to the laundries now."

In another second, Richard saw her figure pass his room and go the opposite way. The hall was silent after that. He sighed and went to go close his door, before another nurse arrived at his doorframe and gave him a careful look.

"Richard, come with me," she said calmly. "You have a visitor downstairs."

When she brought him across the foyer and into the east wing of the building where the public was permitted to go, all his confusion washed away and he ran up to his surprise guest. With a quick hug and hello, Richard let go of Bruce Wayne and they both sat down in two armchairs near a window.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you, Mr. Wayne," Richard said gratefully. All his anger in the past weeks seemed to be forgotten and he felt like he was back inside the Wayne Manor for a moment.

"Ah? So I take it you are not being treated well here?" Mr. Wayne's voice said deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And remember, Dick. I keep telling you to just address me as Bruce."

Richard laughed lightly.

"Alright."

"So, how are you fairing?" Bruce asked calmly. He didn't treat Richard like a kid.

"Just hoping, Bruce. Just hoping, and surviving. Strange ordeals keep happening as of late but Dr. Slade is trying to assure me that it all comes with the process of being...cured."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow.

"Trying?"

"I mean, ah..." Richard replied hesitantly. Bruce Wayne, though a close friend to the Grayson family, was a Gotham socialite, a millionaire, and a beneficiary to the Arkham Hospital. He and his parents before him contributed much of their fortune to the development and progress of the hospital's facilities and success, so it was natural for Bruce to stop by once in a while (out of his busy bachelor life) and see what work his money was going towards. Now that Richard was admitted to it, he came more often than usual, and the media had noticed as well.

Richard looked over Bruce's chair and watched as a reporter took a photograph of the two of them. He was momentarily blinded and glared back at the man as he spoke.

"I see the shepard can't stray far from the flock."

"Hm?" Bruce didn't have to turn his head around to see the reporter walk nearby through his peripheral vision. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"Forget them, Dick. Let me tell you something," he said before he started leaning forward a little in his seat. Richard gave him his full attention.

"What is it?"

"This whole exchange between you and Mr. Wilson, I'm not going to lie. I don't like it," he said sternly. Richard watched as his face grew darker.

"Something about him, in fact most of the general staff here, has never sit right with me. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you due to a fault in their favour."

Richard smiled a little as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but, aren't you the one who hired most of them?" he teased.

"No, I just pay the finances here," Bruce said sternly. "Dr. Amadeus and his assistant, Harleen, are the ones who deal in human resource... I never cared for that girl, either. Bit of a scatterbrain – and I suspect she may behind the strings that have kept that patient Jack in and out of here for so long... You know he was released once two years back?"

Richard widened his eyes. Another patient let out just like Kory. "Really?"

Bruce nodded his head. "On Wilson's order. Then a week later, he's found with four women and six men dead in his new adult foster care home in Bludhaven. I had to send for him back here, personally, and with the help of a few litigants."

Richard watched as a dark scowl raised over Bruce's features and his eyes went somewhere. Then, as quickly as he had gone, Bruce looked down on Richard's face with a small, tired smile.

"I wish I could send for you to have "private homecare treatment" in the manor, Dick," Bruce said. He said the last part with an almost mischievous smirk. "You shouldn't have to stay here." Then leaning forward a little more, Bruce dropped his voice barely above a mutter as he continued speaking. "This isn't right."

Richard looked away and glared bitterly as Crane seemed to coming into the foyer accompanied by four nurses. He looked like was about to be meeting with someone too.

"None of this is right," he muttered back.

"State law says you can't be eligible for homecare until you've stayed in institutional care for up to a year or if you're deemed 'cured' early by your prescribed psychiatrist and court," Bruce replied before making a light chuckle. "You think you can show them?"

Richard nodded meekly. That was why Richard loved Bruce like his own family. The man, though dark and sometimes distant, was caring and genuine. He was doubtful about what went on at Arkham, but even men with money and status couldn't best the law. So they would have to wait and gain their time until he could released to Bruce as a foster father. He already had an adopted son and even though Tim Drake was away for studies in Charleston, they were already like brothers.

"So how's your bat collection coming along?" Richard asked curiously.

"Please, Dick. You make it sound like a fetish," Bruce said as he laughed lightly. "But the sanctuary _is_ coming along great. I've got four new species coming in next Tuesday from Colorado and after I set up a region of the bat cave for their preferable habitat, I'm sure they w-! "

Suddenly someone made a gasp and both Richard and Bruce whipped their heads to Jonathan Crane. He sat in a far chair with the nurses trying to quiet him down, but his eyes and mouth remained wide on Bruce's features.

"It's you!" Crane shouted across the foyer. Bruce lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I've been in here... _TEN MONTHS_ because _you_, _Bruce Wayne_," Crane hissed as he tried to get up from his seat but the nurses wouldn't let him. His lips were quivering and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes were wide.

"Miss me, Crane?" Bruce said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't come here! You're to blame! W-with all those _bats!" _he spat the word like it was acid. "I'm going to tell everyone you were here and... ohhhh, the screams tonight. You won't be able to _sleep _in Gotham tonight...!"

As Crane started to mumble to himself, Richard turned to Bruce with a confused and concerned look. Crane had been such an egotistical bully and an almost frightening manic man yesterday. How could the mere look of Bruce Wayne, of all people, make him shake with fear?

"Everyone?" Richard asked. "But I thought all the staff keep tabs on whose visiting."

"He doesn't mean _'them'_," Bruce said sternly, his gaze still stuck on Crane. Then with a shake of his head, Bruce sighed heavily and began to rise from his seat. Crane jumped back but Richard didn't see as he watched Bruce getting ready to leave.

"You're... leaving already?"

"Sorry, Dick. I think it's time that I did," he said. And before he left, he turned to Richard one more last with a small smile. "I'll see you hopefully soon. But until then, don't mention the word ''bat" in front of any of the patients."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Bruce as finished speaking, he turned and headed for the front doors.

"Because I don't just fund the facilities here... I overlook some of the interrogation and therapy treatments too. And sometimes, the bats come in handy." And he left it at that as he walked away.

That night, Richard heard moans and cries from some of the older patients – with the exception of Jack who was cackling till dawn.

Apparently Crane was a gossip girl.

(_ I'm already inside your head. _)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gotta love The Batman. I hope you enjoyed reading, and also...

(1) Tara... Tara... remember her!


	6. This Song, Goes Out to All the Ladies

**A/N:** I cannot tell you how great it is to finally get this chapter out of the way. Know why? Because this The End of Robin's Tale! AND, the start of His & Raven's! Confetti everywhere lol. That is to say, that this is the last chapter before I finally include Raven and get this story rolling because I'm gonna be totally honest – this story's been moving slow. Would you agree? I felt I dragged it out too much and that certain chapters should've been smushed together to get it going. But no longer! From this point on, things in the plot will happen more quickly. Woohoo, at least I _hope_ and don't end up becoming a perfectionist. I hate that, it almost prevented me from writing this chapter and wanting to rewrite the whole damn thing. NO! Lol, I'm just getting started!

_Note:_ Many of the previous chapters have been modified so you can re-read them to clarify yourselves!

_About this chapter:_ Kay, so in this chapter, as the finale part to Part 1 and Richard's first experiences in Arkham (which I hope was settled well with everyone), a few new faces appear and yeah you can guess them. Be warned: There's a little RobStar or RichardKory-ness going on in this one but it's still going to be a RaeRob story so don't go all grotesque on me! So I hope you like! More A/N is at the bottom so this doesn't look so gross on top. Now get your reading on!

* * *

><p>( <em>And so, )<em>

After Bruce left, Richard was allowed to go outside. When his scheduled nurse asked him where he might want to visit, the seventeen-year-old requested if they could head over to the Arkham botanical gardens. The hospital had very few luxuries for the stay-ins, and its gardens were one of them.

The nurse, at first, seemed reluctant to agree to Richard's choice. The gardens were surprisingly very well kept but they were also quite secluded in certain areas – should a nurse turn away or step into a step into a spot that couldn't be seen by others, many of the patients in the past had taken advantage of them or tried to escape. Richard's nurse believed the myth, but when the teen insisted that he'd already been there _before _with his family in the 'healthy days', the nurse figured that a meek young man like him wasn't trying to stir up trouble. So around early evening, they went.

x

_Botanical Gardens_

The nurse sighed and took a seat on a nearby chair, wiping his palms on his pants before giving a small glance at Richard who went to take a cautious seat beside him. Because he wasn't deemed with criminal insanity 'to the extremities', Richard was allowed to socialize with workers and other patients in the hospital under some supervision, unlike terrors like Jack and Crane, the latter who he learned was no longer allowed out of his room after his hysteria in the foyer with Arkham's special donor, Bruce Wayne.

"You can take a small walk around if you want, Richard. So long as I can _see_ you," the nurse said calmly. Richard lifted his eyebrows and pursed his lips thoughtfully. And here he thought every staff worker in this hospital had him on a leash, but he wasn't going to question this nurse's motives in case he lost his chance at some freedom.

"Uh… thanks," he said slowly, as he got up from the bench and after watching the male nurse settle into a relaxed position, Richard turned around and headed for a spot further down the garden path.

His soft shoes padded quietly on the dirty cement pathway, brushing up dry leaves and clumps of soil as he moved. Richard looked around sharply, noting the strange choice in plants and statues they had. As he walked past a plaque dedicated to 'Thomas and Martha Wayne', Richard felt a chill run up his spine.

Then, he heard voices starting to grow louder as he continued walking.

And whomever one of them belonged to, was also crying.

"I can't believe this… I just can't believe this," a feminine voice said softly.

As Richard neared a badly cut shrub at the end, he turned his raven-haired head to the right and saw a woman sitting in a chair. Her back was to him as she talked to another male nurse who had her hands in his. He looked sad and detached as the red-haired woman continued to weep and mumble.

"Can't go back…" she cried softly. "Th-they'll never go back to t-the way they once were…"

"Shh, Pamela(1) it's going to be all right. W-we'll tend to them again, okay?"

The nurse rubbed her hands slowly and comfortingly, trying to calm her emotions but she just kept shaking her head. Had it not been for her name, Pamela, Richard would have thought it was Kory because the woman had long, red hair. But what was she going on about?

"The flowers… the _flowers_… y-you know I used to work here, David …" she mumbled again; she spoke quite loudly that Richard could hear.

"I know you did, Pamela," the nurse replied, nodding his head. When he looked up briefly and saw Richard standing still behind her, his face paled slightly before he turned his head to Richard's nurse and gave a gesture. Richard's nurse waved a hand dismissively as if to tell him, _'S'okay, he isn't gonna do anything'_. The nurse eyed Richard carefully before giving his attention back to the crying woman.

"I …I-I was a botanist here… I helped the gardeners. Came in sometimes to …t-to rest. Heh, _now_ look at me. C-confined to the very institution I hoped to help," she sighed and sniffled.

"Pamela, don't be afraid okay? The Doctor says he'll help fix you remember?"

Pamela turned her head to the side to wipe her face. Richard looked at her pale skin, much unlike Kory's sun-kissed glow, and noticed she had a permanent mark of a bruise on her right hand. When she turned back to David, she nodded her head.

"Yes, Dr. Wilson's been helping me get better," she assured him and herself. Richard felt his eyebrows crease together. _Another patient of Dr. Slade… _so far, he'd met now three.

"Killing my mentor has opened me up to my true natures, David," she continued. "I-I'm sometimes afraid I'll hurt near and dear ones like yourself and the other hospital workers… but I know I can beat this. This disease won't stop me from accepting my mistakes and moving on with life."

David nodded.

"I just wish that I wasn't taking so long to cure myself," she pondered thoughtfully. "I hear Miss Kory is getting out within the next few weeks… while I've been here nearly 2 years." But David intervened.

"You're not the only one so don't feel bad. Kory is just a special case, but most generally don't stay for that short. Look at Miss Selina, she's been here 3 years! And hey… at least you're not like Miss Rachel."

"That's true," Pamela nodded. "I'm better than she is."

When Richard heard this, his mind went to the image of the young girl who'd been knocked down by Kory in the cafeteria. _Rachel… how long had she been here? She's about my age._

Suddenly more footsteps were heard and both Pamela and David turned their heads to a pathway Richard could not see. In alert, David jumped up and clutched Pamela's hand to help her off of her chair.

"It's Garfield," he said quickly, then looking at Pamela he asked, "L-let's head to the foyer."

Pamela nodded her head frantically and began to lead him.

"Yes, Garfield (2)…he scares me," and they both began heading off in another direction. When they were gone, Richard tried to return back to his nurse when a small chipmunk jumped in his way and began eating dry grass on the cement.

"What's a chipmunk doing here of all places?" he asked himself. The greenhouse was bone dry, and if birds didn't even want to fly around Arkham, what made a chipmunk live around here? Before he could do anything else, quick feet were pounding the cement behind him and when he turned his head, a skinny boy about his age appeared from behind the shrubs. He was panting heavily and his forest green eyes were wide behind his short bangs of blonde hair. He was shorter than Richard, but he looked like he had more energy.

Richard opened his mouth to say… well, not to say anything really because he just wanted to leave the boy alone, but when the boy finally realized he was looking at him, he grinned. Richard grew confused.

"Are you new?" the boy asked quickly. Apparently, Richard wasn't as popular as he'd thought. Not wanting to say anything threatening, he nodded his head.

"That's great! A new in-mate! Hehe, sorry kind of a joke around here! I know it's a hospital and all but…" the boy laughed sheepishly and went to extend his hand. "I'm Garfield. First name-basis only around here."

Richard eyed the hand before slowly going to give him a quick shake. 'Richard."

Garfield nodded and pulled back. "I hope you got the chance to meet Kory too. She's one of my best friends here and very nice to everyone. We're both actually leaving pretty soon. Too bad you just got in, you could've left with us!"

Richard raised an eyebrow. This boy was too perky. How could anyone talk about being admitted to Arkham like it was a school? '_Too bad you just got in_'_?_ What kind of dumb illusion was that? Not particularly liking where their conversation was going, Richard continued it anyway.

"You're being let out?" he asked slowly. Garfield nodded eagerly.

"I wasn't here for that long to begin with. Kory was, but we both made a pact to stick it together and well, I guess our luck is improving. There used to be another guy with us too. Victor.(3) But he was let out some months ago and I don-!"

"When you say, you weren't here for long to being with, what does that mean?" Richard asked, quite rudely getting into Garfield's business. But he didn't care, and Garfield didn't seem to mind gloating his history.

"I was let in for a 'precautionary' sort-of-thing," he replied. "My Mom and Pop thought for my safety, it'd be okay if I was let in. I haven't seen them since they dropped me off the first day, but since family's not allowed to see you, they'll be proud to know I can come home soon." Garfield kept grinning but Richard felt his mood turn sourer.

Who told him family was not allowed to visit patients? They were allowed.

"You mean, in the foyer," Richard asked to confirm his suspicions.

"The where?"

"Nevermind." Richard turned away and looked back onto the chipmunk still eating in front of him. So they were lying to him, and that probably meant Garfield's family were lying to him too. That, or they didn't want him.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. In a few days, I'll be deemed 'cured' by Dr. Slade and Kory and I will be living life to the fullest. No more obsessive compulsions on the animals, right Mr. Chipmunk?" Garfield kneeled on his hands and gave the chipmunk a dark look. Like lightning, the chipmunk scampered away. When Garfield got back up, he had a dark look cross over his face for a moment before shaking his head.

"Stupid animals. They're the reason my parents thought I needed treatment. You try to skin one or two with your bare hands for show, and suddenly you're a murderer… I was only doing it for biology." Richard nodded his head, but something in Garfield's tone made him only believe half of his words.

"Anyway, good luck with everything, Richard," Garfield said and Richard nodded gratefully wanting to leave, but Garfield called out to him again before he turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing. A little bit of info that Victor taught Kory and I. Something that the hospital doesn't teach you." Richard looked at him intently curious.

"After 1:30 am, the halls are virtually empty for three hours. You wouldn't know with all the screaming and crying that goes on around that time but honestly, the staff _hates_ doing night shifts." And with a wink, Garfield left Richard with this one moment of happiness, because he realized it was true. Richard was a light sleeper, and never once during the night did the nurses ever check up on him after midnight.

x

That night, Richard stayed up late into the night until the sounds of footsteps walking outside in the hall were virtually gone. When he was sure that it was around 2am, he opened his door silently (thankful for a non-squeaky one) and peered out into the hallway. Sure enough, no one was around and the lights were dimmed to add more darkness.

Holding his breath, his took a brave step out and closed his bedroom door behind him. A rush of adrenaline fueled his veins as he grinned like a madman.

_Thank you, Garfield!, _he cheered mentally before he bent low and tiptoed across the hall. He was careful to be extra quiet past Jack and Dr. Slade's office, trying to keep it safe in case they were still alert or inside, despite their lights being off. When he reached the stairwell, taking a brave look, he journeyed up the old stairs to the third floor. He'd never been up there before and even though his head was screaming it was bad idea, he went anyway. Once he reached the open doorframe of the new hallway, he craned his neck slowly out to see what lie beyond it. It was darker than his floor and he breathed a sigh of relief when no one looked like there were around.

Everyone except Kory. His heart pounded a little. He wasn't sure how she was after the incident in the cafeteria. She had gone hysterical and they had to put her to sleep. Was she really that dangerous? Feeling brave, and assuring himself that Kory knew Garfield and his secret, he stepped out from around his hiding place and tried to fix his hair quickly. He smiled as he walked up her. She was leaning on a large windowsill and was looking out into the night sky.

"Hey Kory," he whispered softly. When she turned slowly and saw him standing there, she smiled warmly and moved a little to give them both room. Richard went to lean on it beside her.

"I see you've met Garfield, Richard. I'm glad to see you again," she whispered back as she continued to stare up at the night sky. Richard nodded and relaxed in his position.

"It's nice to see you too. How is everything?" he asked unsure but wanting to know. He watched her eyebrows crease as she frowned.

"Very well, save for the incident that happened prior in the cafeteria with Mr. Crane, as I'm sure you know," she sighed and shook her head continuing, "That man… oh, how he infuriates me. I have never been as mad as I was that day in so long. Luckily the nurses were kind enough to take care of me…" Richard pursed his lips. Take care of? They had no choice to but to throw her down like an animal, but he didn't say it as he continued to listen.

"I was crying in Dr. Wilson's office for days, afraid that it might upset my compromise for my early leave and progress. But he has assured that I am still looking towards a clean bill of health. That Crane is just an ass and everyone knows it." Richard laughed softly.

"Yeah, that's true." At that warm reply, Kory turned to him and gave him a tender smile. An emotion flitted through her eyes that caught Richard's breath in his throat and he had to look away, blushing slightly under her soft gaze. She was so beautiful.

"S-so… what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked awkwardly trying to turn attention away from the intense moment. Kory turned her head up to the sky again.

"I've always had a love for astronomical studies(4). Anything astral. I used to own a telescope as a child and would look up at the stars for many nights," she sighed and Richard couldn't help but grin. Like him, she had a taste for something she couldn't really explain but enjoyed. She continued, "I hope that once I leave here, I can go back to school and return to my studies. It's very improper for a woman to be studying the stars… they might turn me towards divination or worse, tarot-card reader!" She laughed quietly.

"Hey, that might not be so bad," Richard tried to laugh but couldn't. "You'd get to be in a circus. I've always wanted to go to the circus.(5)"

"I suppose…" she said but stopped then shook her head. "All the same, I hope you can come and find Garfield and I once you leave Arkham, Richard. It would be nice to have a family again." She meant in the mutual way and Richard understood. He truly believed Kory was not a bad person.

"I promise," he said. When he was about to reach for her hand and give her a comforting squeeze, a sound somewhere far off on the second floor was heard. Richard and Kory pulled back from the windowsill and stared down the hall.

"Oh no," Kory breathed. Richard furrowed his eyebrows.

"_Shit_," he hissed. Kory turned to him quickly with wide green eyes.

"If they catch you up here, you'll be here longer than you anticipated, Richard!"

"But what can I do? They're already on my floor," he whispered back. With a swish of her long, red hair, Kory eyed her familiar hallway and blinked. Raising a hand she pointed.

"Head into that linen closet! They won't go to check in there should they come up to the third floor," she whispered as she headed down the other end of the hall.

"Where are you going?" he breathed quickly.

"To my room," she answered already tip-toeing quickly back to her door. "And I don't think that it's best to meet again after this." Understanding, Richard nodded and gave Kory one, last good-luck wave and silently proceeded down the hall to the door she had pointed at.

But it was so dark that he couldn't remember which one she had pointed to. There were many doors and they all looked the same. So holding his breath and praying for the best, he went to the one he hoped that she had meant and turned the knob slowly. Once it opened enough for him to get through, he slipped in quietly and shut it behind him. In the darkness of the room, his heart pounded wildly in his chest and his senses were on high. All he could think was, '_Please don't check my room!_', _'Please don't check my room!'_, that he didn't even feel the presence of the other person in the room with him.

Until she spoke quite coldly, "_What are you doing in my room?"_ and he felt himself jump to the ceiling.

( _Let the madness begin. _)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what d'you think? Cliffhanger-enough for you? The end to Robin's part, finally! And let the good times roll, haha I'm so glad I'm writing this story now for the October season – if you celebrate Halloween-style like we do in the Western world, then you'll understand how good it feels to go all creepy and supernatural right now. Alright so…

(1) Anyone can guess who she is? I know she's an overarching tease-of-a-bitch in truth, but for the sake of my story, I wanted her to be one of the good guys who was put in Arkham by mistake. Cookie if you get her!

(2) Okay, if you couldn't get him, I must have seriously made him OOC – but lemme know if it worked!

(3) Okay if you don't remember him, that's sad!

(4) She's Kory! She's gotta be somehow related to her comics! So I hope that sits well with y'all.

(5) Because he's _Robin!_ That reference to Dick Grayson's gotta stick somewhere am I right?

So there you have it! Chapter 6, and I'm happy with how this result turned out! A little something to nibble on for your weekend, and if you're from Canada like I am and are enjoying the long weekend, I just wanna say **_Happy Thanksgiving!_** Now until my next chapter, which is the start of Part 2, I hope you all have a relaxing upcoming week. God, I'm tired! So I'm just gonna to lie somewhere and start writing Chapter 7 while you review this baby. And please do! I LOVE getting reviews and feedback from my readers; and plus, it motivates me! :) Until then, I'm outtie!


	7. Part Two: The Beautiful Bird

When we are children, we believe that the world is pure and safe. Or at least, we are expected to.

_- A door busts open. -_

We believe in stories about pirates and princesses, and the rules of sharing and saying your 'Please and Thank You's'.

_- "No! ...I said NO!" -_

Things are simple, and when we ask questions we get answers that ignorantly satisfy us.

_- "Dick! Please, PLEASE! G-" -_

When people were good, we trust them and remain loyal to them like proud soldiers, or the holders of the most important secrets in the world.

_- Another boy somewhere in the back yells, but it's faint, like he's in a cave. His voice echoes. -_

And if they are bad and the trust is broken, we believe that it is the saddest, most evil act of betrayal and we do not forgive, but we do forget.

_- Something shoves you, makes the world spin tight. -_

In childhood, everything and everyone lives forever. There is no blanket covering a 'darkness', because it doesn't exist.

_- Something heavy drops. Thud! -_

Our dreams are not that kind.

_- "...Riiiiichaaaaaard!" –_

_...!_

"AHH! Ah-hunhg! ...Huhn ...huh..."

x

_**Part Two: The Beautiful Bird**_

_(Caw.)_

"_O-Oh god_..." Richard breathed.

Whoever she was, she was ready to jump off the bed and murder him, he knew it. He had accidentally snuck into a patient's bedroom because he was too scared and too _stupid _to follow Kory's direction.

"_Oh_, _Sweet_..."

Then he heard a gasp and it momentarily broke Richard out of his horrific state. Whoever the room belonged to suddenly stopped moving toward him, and the air grew still. The kind of still you feel when you stand in a cemetery or a library filled with overly-stressed people. You don't want to make a sound because you're afraid of setting someone off, even if no one is paying attention to you. It's just the presence of something dark and pathetically awkward.

Richard dared his eyes to move up and stare at the outline of the figure in the moonlight that was pouring weakly through the only, curtain-less window. _Why was there no curtain?_ He thought side-tracked for a bit. He focused on the figure again. He realised it was a woman. A small woman.

"_Y_..." she started, quickly terrified, "_Y-you're not a nurse! I th-thought-!_"

Her attitude changed, Richard noticed, when she realised he wasn't a worker at the hospital. She'd had been hostile, almost sounded cruel. Now she turned kitten when she noticed his hospital night clothes. Only patients wore the dull, gray pyjamas. And they were all wary and suspicious of each other being murderers. She backed away.

Richard was about to open his mouth when the sound of footsteps began to sound in the distance outside the door. All he could think was, _Oh shit, no! Not the third floor!,_ as he scrambled from the floor. When he'd shut the door behind him, he fell against it and slid down to rest. Now he couldn't.

"_Please_," he whispered desperately. "_Don't tell them I'm here, I asking you! I didn't mean to-!"_

"_But you're a _patient_,_" she whispered, interrupting him. "_You ...A-aah I-!_"

"_Please!_"

The room was dark and small like his. There wasn't anywhere to hide because the only things in it were her bed and a table with a chair and a pile of sheets in one corner. Richard wanted to see her face but the lack of light obscured his vision and all he could make out was her short hair, skinny arms and shaking frame. She didn't respond to him for a couple seconds as the steps came closer by the door. His heart was pounding loud enough that he swore she could hear it.

Then finally she froze stiff and peeped out, "_Okay._"

Mild relief washed over Richard and as the steps finally crossed over the path of the girl's door, he held his breath and stood still. It felt like an eternity as the two patients waited for the worker to pass. The steps were like slow beats of a metronome, drilling into Richard's heart and making girl believe every tick was a countdown to the time when they were gone and this boy would kill her in her own room.

They stood facing each other in the dark. Neither moved or made a breath in the dark. Their two bodies outlined in the shadows for one another with the same, mutual fear of what would happen next. When the footsteps sounded far off enough for them to move again, Richard exhaled softly. The girl didn't move an inch.

The seconds tick by and Richard eyed what was of her face suspiciously. He knew he shouldn't have spoken but suddenly his mouth got the best of him.

"_Thank you._.." he whispered cautiously and started to back towards the door. He knew like her, that anyone who wore a patient gown was not to be trusted. Not everyone was like he believed Kory to be. There were certainly people with mental illnesses who belonged here. But then she spoke again, slowly, and for the first time, he noticed the scratchy, high-pitched tone of her voice.

"_I... helped you because you reached out to me ...that day_," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Richard had his hand on the door, ready to ignore her comment and leave her once and for all. But the words stuck with him. _I reached out her...?_ Then he realised. Richard turned his head as the door fully opened and his foot was halfway through the threshold.

"R...Rachel?" he breathed softly. But she was already crossing the length of her home and putting a hand on the door, ready to close it.

"_Please. Go before you're caught_," and with an unintentional touch of his arm (which felt like fire to him) she pressed him over the expanse and closed the door quickly behind him.

Richard was speechless but couldn't delay his movements. He quickly tip-toed back to his room and as he fell into sleep, he replayed the day when Kory had kicked the girl in the stomach and he'd bent down to help her.

-x-

_Next morning_

Richard woke up drenched in sweat, laying there for some moments in the pale sunlight. It had been days since the sun penetrated through the cloud barrier. Groaning he pushed himself out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _It must be past mid-morning hour..._ he thought to himself and so he waited for his scheduled nurse to knock on his door and escort him to breakfast.

In the living room, Rachel sat still and unmoving in her seat on the hard couch with her frazzled-looking nurse beside her. The nurse was mumbling off the day's news and requests for her but Rachel was unresponsive. Like a China doll, she was glaze-eyed, pale and had her head tilted, looking into the unlit fireplace in front of her where the ashes from last night's log had burned brightly. She wouldn't know that though. She wasn't allowed out after dark.

"...and so I've got to restock all the medicine because, ha, even with my constant diligence I still appear to be scatterbrained at such an age!" her nurse laughed. Rachel perked and up nodded her head timidly, as if to pretend that she was listening. The nurse started to get up and Rachel followed.

"Ah, like I said, Miss Rachel," the nurse said calmly while raising a hand to signal Rachel not to follow. "I'll only be gone for a few moments, s-so just relax." And with that the nurse began to head around the couch to head back out into the hallway.

Rachel sighed inwardly. Finally she had time to herself. As long as she didn't make eye contact with anyone and remained silent. But fate had another way of playing with her.

Richard walked into the living room with his nurse – today it was a skinny, old-aging nurse who held his arm more for support than for guidance. She mumbled something quite loud for Rachel's ear to pick up on.

"So please, Richard," she began with a voice, creaky like the floorboards of the hospital. "I will return shortly ...and do not attempt to talk to that other patient. She does not like it." When she turned, Rachel's nurse caught up to her and together they departed, thinking the two teenagers would remain silent and afraid of each other enough not to start anything.

'_Yeah right,'_ Richard thought and he began to walk towards the couch Rachel was sitting at. He did not go to sit on it beside it but stood in front of the dead fireplace. So many questions ran through his head. Would anyone find out he'd snuck out the night before? Was Kory in any danger? Would he see her again? Would Garfield get in trouble if they were found out? What about ...Rachel?

He couldn't recognise her in the dark before expect for the outline of her body to know who she might be. But when Richard took a glance at the tiny girl that was sitting at the couch beside him, he stopped. Now, in the sunlight of the living room he could see Rachel for who she was. She had a head of short, black hair and pale skin. The bruise on her forehead was prominent, like a faded smudge of ink left right in the middle of her forehead, where Indian 'third-eyes' were placed.

When she turned and saw him, she widened her eyes slightly before timidly fidgeting with her hospital dress and looked down. Richard regarded her with the same aura of caution but he couldn't help the tenderness inside him that suddenly peaked out. She was very beautiful, despite the unhealthy disposition and unappealing clothes.

He knew he shouldn't have spoken but suddenly his mouth got the best of him and before he knew it, Richard was breaking the one house rule. He took a step toward her.

"A- ...are you cold?" he asked quietly. His voice was hoarse and deep from not speaking to anyone since last night. She nodded. Feeling confident, Richard went to start a fire in the pit. Once it was going, Rachel bravely got up and went to stand near it, more intrigued by the increasing light and warmth than her fear of the boy. They stood side by side in silence watching the flames. Richard found it was easy to fall into comfortable silence with her. Maybe because she was about his age, and that he understood that everything that was happening to them was unfair.

"I haven't seen fire in so long," she said quietly back to Richard. Her voice was still scratchy, but desperate. Thinking she was crying, Richard turned his head to hers, getting lost in her strange purple eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"But they light it every night after dinner," he replied softly. They couldn't risk getting caught. But she shook her head and kept watching the flames.

"I'm not allowed out after dinner," she spat with bitterness. "After what I did, I- ...I'm not allowed to be near fire." Richard said nothing but felt his heart race. And again, despite his better judgement he spoke words he hadn't meant to say out loud.

"I'm sorry," he began in a low voice. Unsure of what she might do, he kept his gaze on the flames. She spoke again.

"It's alright ...I know I deserve it it's just ...if I wanted to be honest with myself, I ...i-it just doesn't seem right." At this, Richard turned his head. "You know ...me too. I've felt ever since I arrived here that something wasn't right also." She lifted her head for the first time to stare at Richard with a fiery look.

"Are you...?"

Richard nodded his head as he made a fist. He wanted to appear strong on his opinion, but he felt more like the energy was being sucked out of him. He exhaled a long breath.

"I knew it. I knew I wasn't the only one," she whispered erratically. A rush of electricity shot down Richard's spine. He hadn't felt renewed in such a long time. With a determined nod, he looked at the girl seriously.

"I don't remember anything about the night m- ...my parents died," Richard began slow and unsure. His voice may have been returning, but the private, dark memories of his heart had never been uttered before. He was afraid, but she was too. Her eyes were still wide.

"There was a fire when mine..." she started but stopped. Was she wrong to tell this boy? She had never told anybody but something about him made her feel safe. Richard watched her through sad blue eyes. She was here because she lost her parents too. As the fire started to go out, they heard noises of people who sounded like they were coming to the living room. Richard blinked and began to move away but Rachel grabbed his wrist quickly.

"_Come to my room tonight_," she whispered.

Richard gave her a blank look before he nodded his head, agreeing. They had much to discuss about the suspiciousness of Arkham. When she let go of his wrist, they both moved away from each other. Rachel sat back down on the couch and fell into a daze-like state and Richard pretended to be lost in thought from looking out a window. He was, partly – his mind was ticking and anxious for the first time in what felt like years.

He thought about that night, his parents, Doctor Slade, the house, and mostly about Rachel, the girl he'd just met and who he would see again come nightfall.

_(The birds are coming.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YESSS! Part Two, it's about freaking time! :D Finally RobRae madness begins, I know I know! I suck! But I was having MAJOR meltdowns as to where this story was going.I almost didn't want to update this! But I'm glad I did ...and I have no words for how incredibly exhausted I am from configuring all this. I'll leave your thoughts to yourself until my next update this Thrusday. Thanks for reading!

Oh but I _will_ say, Pamela was Poison Ivy. Sorry if that was terribly misguided lol. She was the last guess in the game for this fic. I don't think I'll add any more - sorry if that was the only reason for why you were reading this! I just don't feel the need to cameo Batman's arch villains anymore because this story will be heavily narrowed from here. Mkay?


	8. Dining in the Dark

**A/N**: Hey guys! If you stick around just wanna say thanks for putting up with my lateness. Gosh, I haven't updated this fast in so long! It's almost scary! Partly due to all of my classes done for the year and essay/exams finishing this week, I feel creatively rejuvenated! Lol, but seriously I want to finish this fic by the end of this year so I'm trying to put my ass into gear. WHICH brings up this important note of me saying that – because Robin has finally met Raven so quickly already, everything is gonna feel like its speeding along – so sorry if the long, descriptive, boring entrails of the settings and atmosphere are more your thing. They're actually my thing too but like I said ...this story has to get somewhere eventually!

Note: I really wanted to delete this story and start over but instead I've done a rewrite on certain chapters! Thank goodness for the replacement feature.

Updates will probably come quicker, within the next few days. Get comfy!

* * *

><p><em>(We are the caterpillars. Curious and timid.)<em>

That night, after Richard had a small dinner, he retired to bed early – not because he was tired but because he wanted to wait until the hallways were empty. When he was sure all the patients were in their rooms and the staff was gone, he snuck out of his bedroom and went to Rachel's. He knew where her room was and when he reached her door, he knocked softly. She opened the door and let him in. Quickly and quietly, Richard stepped into her room. She closed the door and shuffled over to him.

"How are you?" he whispered hesitantly. He wasn't sure why he was asking but just wanted to make things less awkward. Rachel, he saw, nodded her head, from the moonlight coming from her open window. "Why don't you turn on the lights?" he asked but she shook her head.

"Can't," she whispered back, "They would see from under the door in the hallway and ...I don't have any lights anyway." As she shivered and walked to her bed, Richard followed as his eyebrows stitched together solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel sat down on her sheets and drew her bed sheet over her bare legs. She was wearing a grey nightgown, Richard wore grey pajamas. She rubbed her arms and started hesitantly.

"I'm not allowed to have lights after dark. They think it will _provoke_ me." Richard felt a chill run up his spine. "What?" he asked again, but he lifted his head to look at her high ceiling – sure enough, the sockets where the lightbulbs should've been were empty. Richard wondered mildly why patients were given bulbs in their rooms at all – if they could reach them with a desk or chair (if they had one like he had), they could surely wreak havoc on themselves or others. But he let it go.

"They ...they said it was my fault," she whispered. "I'm the one who set fire to my house ...to my family." She shut her eyes but Richard grew brave and sat on the bed facing her.

"But you don't think you did it," he said softly. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I don't know what to believe. I was eight when it happened. All I remember is crying ...but ever since then I've been having dreams about the night ...and seeing someone who was there that I don't know." Richard nodded his head, understanding how dreams can do that to people. People like them. "They haven't stopped."

Like water, Richard started to paint an image in his head of her ordeal. He kept picturing a small girl with black hair and wet, purple eyes standing outside a house as it incinerated to the ground. His chest felt uncomfortably tight. Hadn't he seen a small boy in his dreams? A boy yelling his name - who looked like him, but he knew wasn't. So many pieces didn't fit together and with Rachel, he was starting to finally realize their existence, and strange ideas he never even considered for the past month.

"So ...you think you might have been ..._framed?_"

"Maybe," she said softly, "I just have strong feeling that this is all wrong ...I woke up with dead parents one day. And I've always been a quiet person. But by then, everyone had accused me." He nodded - he could see the gentle nature and aura Rachel carried. Whether or not she was lying to herself, she was the second person other than Kory who he quickly believed to not have been a bad person, no matter what was said about her in Arkham - and there was a lot being said about 'Miss Rachel, The Patient Rachel'.

She looked away with a cold look on her face.

"I've been here _eight years_, and nothing they do is going to help me. I'm still lost. There's no hope and Dr. Wilson is just wasting his time. _This life is cruel,_" she whispered bitterly, "How could someone do this, and why can't I fight back?"

Richard looked away. The thought of their psychiatrist brought up an old, flame burning in his head. "Because someone is holding all the cards," he whispered back and glared at the floor. If he felt sick about himself for nearly six weeks, he couldn't imagine being Rachel trapped here for eight years. Trapped in the dark for so long.

As he continued to glower, Rachel transformed her sitting position into a cross-legged one and placed her hands on her knees over the bed sheet. She breathed deeply in through her nose like she was trying to relax herself. Richard looked back in just time to see her scratch an itch on her forehead. His eyes went to her bruise. It was contrasting against her pale skin in the dark. He rubbed his own carefully and she looked.

"Your bruise..." she echoed from the day they met. He nodded.

"You said that to me," he recalled, "But it must have been from being hit..." He didn't have to end the sentence for her to understand 'when' he meant by it. Rachel huffed.

"We're not going to be saved here, R ...Richard," she said. How she knew his name, he didn't really mind or bother enough to care. "If no one is going to be my hero ...then, I'll be my own."

At this, Richard looked at her and the girl stared sheepishly back. "For ...years, I thought about this. I-I wished I was someone else. Someone braver, with a sense of justice, and who was powerful." Something invigorated Richard from her words. Hadn't that what he'd been wanting since the day he'd been before the court?

"Rachel..." He looked at her seriously.

"I-I ...even made my own persona ...to help me cope."

"Persona?"

"Imagination... is a powerful thing. It can help many people lost in the darkness. But they'll never let a mental patient cope that way - gives us a reason to detach from society altogether when all Dr. Wilson really wants to pulls us out of it. Except..."

"What? Is it?"

"He doesn't know about mine... I've kept it secret. Helps me see the world clearer."

Rachel grew silent and didn't want to continue. Anyone would have laughed at her if they knew a criminally-mental person like her was playing make-believe. But Richard didn't. He sat still and listened, trying to understand, listening. He nodded for her to continue.

"How do you see this ..._all of this_ ...any clearer than it is?"

Her answer was the strangest, yet most wonderful expression of freedom he had touched upon since losing his parents.

"I-I imagine myself living a world, where criminals were villains and I use justice to stop them. And it's always easy to catch them or know their plans because I..." she stopped, unsure and embarrassed to continue. He placed a hand on hers. "Because you what?" he whispered.

Like light, he was being drawn to a new sense of perception. About Arkham, its patients, and himself.

"Because..." she bit her lip and then, finally sighed. "I have powers." Richard waited patiently but his heart was pounding. "I can fly, walk through walls, show up anywhere in the world I wanted and I lift things with my mind. Create things too."

"How?" asked timidly. He painted a picture of a powerful Rachel in his mind, unchained and strong, far away from Arkham.

The girl looked away. "_The darkness_," she whispered.

"The darkness," Richard echoed. She lifted her eyes to look all around the room but avoided him. "The very thing I'm confined to ...I decided a long time ago ...that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Like energy ...black energy. It helps me catch the villains." As Richard stared at her, the curves of her mouth turned up the tiniest bit and he felt himself become spellbound.

"What..." he whispered slowly still encompassed by her imagination. "...does it look like?"

Richard didn't have to be a psychologist to know how much strength was in her symbolism. He grew more interested. Their hands were still touching but neither noticed.

"Large," she whispered back elated. "Grand ...there are tall buildings, like skyscrapers, and the people who live in it are modern and thank me for protecting them. It's clean, always sunny, and i live in my own watchtower on an island near the city, away from everyone so i can meditate in peace." Richard gave her a small eyebrow raise. "You meditate too?" She nodded, embarrassed about another description of her other self. But then he looked at the way she was sitting on the bed and it connected.

"In that world, I have to meditate because I imagined that my powers were unstable and I always need to control them. They are ...powered by my emotions." Another fact so interesting, Richard grew more anxious but he understood her need to imagine herself like that. Being a mental patient stuck in darkness for so long makes you want to go crazy, makes you feel like you have no control over anything even when the doctors tell you do.

"Wow," he breathed. Rachel stared at Richard waiting for the criticism but it never came as he squeezed her hand.

"And what you do you call it?" he whispered.

"_Jump_," she breathed back, "Jump City." And despite himself, Richard gave her the first, small smile. Something about that word was more than simple – something extraordinary.

After that, Richard and Rachel talked for a few more minutes about possible theories and when to meet again. When he settled on the promise of meeting her again that next night, Richard left and snuck back into his rom. He found it near impossible to get to sleep that night. The next morning, Richard got up and as he did his routines around the asylum, he and Rachel continued to act like strangers to each other. He had his weekly scheduled appointment with Dr. Slade about his progress but got a good look around the psychiatrist's office and noticed the large cabinet most likely filled with files on every patient in the hospital. 'Maybe something about our past, will tell us more about why we came to Arkham...' Richard thought in the middle of the session. That night he told Rachel after sneaking into her room again.

_(We will cocoon ourselves from the danger.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Fast enough for you? You must be thinking, 'woah, Jump City reference?' Lol well I told ya this story was twisted. Rachel and Richard may not be the Titans ... but perhaps maybe with Rachel's strong imagination because she's been in darkness for so long so ...well, haters gon' hate! New updates will be soon! If there's any errors please let me know!

_SladeRavenFan: _Thanks Amy! Lol I know right, it can't get anymore ironic than this. But I've literally been thinking about this story for two weeks straight! But hopefully this update will put both our brains at peace!

_xxNightShade12: _Chyea, he needs therapy! But don't worry he's gonna get more than that when I'm done with him ...and Slade makes such a good villain it's hard not to mess with him you know? But then again, Robin makes him look like that. Thanks, miss crazy!

_crazynerd: _Thanks for the review! And you were spot on, Gar=BB and Vic=Cy, but lol sorry about Pamela. She was Poison Ivy, but I severely downplayed her sexy self in this story because Arkham only tailored for mentally sad and starving persons. ...Hopefully if I make more cameos they'll be better referenced but still twisted. ;)

_TheDreamChaser: _Thanks! I want this to get more sinister wouldn't you agree? It's about time lol.

_RxRFannnnn: _Thanks! And yup you were right in the guessing (s'okay about Pamela, no one got her lol), but yeah I'm so excited for RavenRobinness to begin too! Although I still wanted Starfire to remain the great character she was - which was why I wanted the perfect filler with Robin to make it work - but now that Raven's here, we can get this story focused. :) Soo ready too! Much love.


	9. The Key in the Coat

_So I caved. There's some two knew cameos in this chapter! Try to guess 'em & research them if you're bored. Sorry if they seem OOC. Now on to the good stuff..._

* * *

><p>With Richard's new information, he and Rachel began to come up with a plan of action.<p>

"If it helps," she told him one night in her room. Richard never risked the chance to invite her to his – he didn't want to put her in danger even though she seemed ten times quieter than him. "Every day, my nurse takes me on a brisk walk around the east wing around 5p.m."

He raised his eyebrows. "That's usually when Dr. Slade leaves office." He realised the connection.

Rachel nodded. "He always left to do things at about that time in the evening."

Richard decided that five would be the time to sneak in, but Rachel argued that it was too early. "It's something I'm only realising. Let me observe him more before you decide anything too rash."

Richard smirked. "Too rash? We haven't even don-"

Rachel quirked a brow but didn't say anything.

_x_

_Next day_

The following afternoon, Rachel took extra care to slow her walking speed as she and her nurse walked their usual route past the psychiatrist's hallway. She had briefly glanced Richard in the cafeteria speaking to the tall, beautiful redhead, his female nurse sitting mindlessly some ways away. Her stomach tightened uncomfortably, but like the mature young woman she was, she rolled her eyes at herself and kept her mind on the real task.

"What's the matter, Miss Rachel?" Her male nurse, an older gentleman with a tint of concern in his deep voice. She shook her head and shrugged one shoulder. True to her reputation, she never spoke a word to her advising staff other than Dr. Wilson. Her late-night meet ups with Richard were both a blessing and a secret. Even to her own appreciation, her voice was growing less and less hoarse the more she spoke with him. Or rather, 'whispered' with – but it was the same affect either way.

When she didn't reply vocally, he grunted and tried to look out the many dirty windows facing the right side of the hall, giving Rachel the time to poke glances around the psychiatrist's area for anything to help her and Richard sneak into his office.

'_No one knows more about the patients than he does ...and yet we continue to waste for years under his care. There __must__ be something to justify our suspicions,'_ she thought to herself. Under her soft hospital shoes, she placed more press and muscle into her feet, testing the floorboards near his office. They were surprisingly silent without the creak and groan around the patients' quarters. A part of her humoured that Dr. Wilson set up the boards that way to cover his own tracks but she quickly let that idea die.

Dr. Slade was finished for the day around 5:23p.m., and was closing his office door behind him without even an acknowledgement or glance to her presence. He locked the door loudly, the definite _thuck_ of the bolt sounding like a boot hitting the wall in the hallway. With keen purple eyes, she watched as he placed his keys in his coat pocket as he walked hurriedly down the hall ahead of them and taking a quick turn into the open doorframe on the right. The male staff washroom.

Quickly picking up her pace, but not so much as to raise surprise, Rachel padded quickly to the doorframe with her nurse and just before passing it, dropped it half an interval.

'_I must be crazy,' _she tried to delude herself with a small grimace but the thought of Richard coming to her late tonight kept her determination going. As she craned her head back just the tiniest bit to the right, she caught sight of something that was enough to momentarily get her off her train of thought.

'_Bing-!_' And another patient slammed into her. When she looked up, her male nurse was already stepping out in front of her to prevent any altercation from forming between her and whoever was...

"Hey! Watch it, witch," a deep voice said though not as deep as her nurse. But it _was _male. From behind the nurse's starch white sleeve, she made out the image of a teenage age boy. He was taller than Richard by a couple inches but his bright, red hair and acid, green eyes did nothing to warm her the way the raven-haired seventeen-year old did.

When the young man caught her staring at him, he cracked a smirk a little and when she blinked, he had already crossed his arms, his expression gone from frustration to interest. "You know, I've heard things about you but didn't hear 'sexy' as one of the descriptions. Be thankful I'm saying this, you won't hear it anywhere else."

"Roy!" when he snapped his head back behind him, Rachel watched through wide eyes as his hand shot up in front of him and another over his shoulder like he was reaching for something on his back. He was ...was he ...an archer? When the man saw who had called him, he relaxed though the smirk did not leave his face.

"Damn, Mr. Strange, you really know how to scare me sometimes!"

A older gentlemen with a bald head, thick glasses and a short-cut beard running along his chin, came up to the red head and clapped his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Now, now Roy, be gentle with this one. Been here almost as long as you have."

Roy looked back at Rachel incredulously and rose on eyebrow. The smirk was still there! Rachel stepped out of view behind her nurse.

"Really? Then why haven't w-"

"She's not ..._my _concern, dear boy. A shame really," Dr. Strange sighed almost comically. "She's under _...Dr. Wilson's _care."

Roy scoffed and made a motion with his shoulders as he ruffled his messy red hair. "Aw, that _is _a shame! We could've gotten along together _so_ well..."

"Indeed," Dr. Strange grinned between him and Roy but Rachel didn't see – partly due to her nurse's blockade, but also because her mind was already drifting. She knew something of Dr. Strange from what she'd heard over the years – a bit more manic and personal with his patients than Dr. Wilson ever could be, but ten times the crazier in her now witnessing. Why had she never met him? Or this Roy guy? Arkham was terribly huge but that wasn't an excuse for having never seen his bright, red hair anywhere around the hospital. Perhaps he was a 'special' case like the few she'd heard that could get private homec...!

"Might've turned out a be a perfect experiment like y-! Or I'm sorry, I shouldn't use such language around anyone," Strange said airily and Rachel felt a chill run up her spine. "I mean, my dear," he was now addressing her directly and she didn't like it, "You would've made an excellent addition to my family of patients..."

"Yeah, look at me, babe. I may not ever get the chance to throw a knife again, but those therapy arrows sure ares-"

"That's enough, Roy! We do not talk about clinical treatments amongst the sick," Roy's doctor silenced him. "They'll get the wrong idea!"

"Yes sir," Roy said quickly. And as though someone had just shut off a radio, all the sound went out between the two and Rachel and her nurse watched warily as the two proceeded to walk carefully away. But not before Dr. Strange turned to Rachel one more time to talk to her, trying to flaunt his power as a psychiatrist over her and the rest of the staff, much like Dr. Wilson.

"Tell me, dear," he purred as Roy continued to walk briskly ahead of him. "Does Dr. Wilson treat your lot like a family?" He laughed mockingly before he turned and departed. "Do you even _remember _what it was like to have a family?"

When she turned back around to continue walking away, she realised Dr. Wilson was already walking far up ahead of her, absolutely not concerned on defending her or speaking up. He completely ignored the whole exchange as he exited the staff washroom and left for home that night, but that didn't stop the wheels in Rachel's brain from ticking or her heart beating wildly in her chest. She thought about the keys in his pocket.

'_No, I may not, Dr. Strange. But I think I'm starting to get the chance to again...'_

_x _

_Following night_

"...and there's a separate door into the men's staff washroom beyond the door frame. The doctor hangs his coat on one of the hooks outside it when he goes in! It's perfect, he leaves the keys just resting in there."

Richard furrowed his eyebrows when Rachel told him about the keys. She decided it was unnecessary to tell him about Roy and Dr. Strange. He probably never met them like she had and she assumed he didn't care about her enough yet to care about those kinds of things happening to her.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing what we're doing?" he asked. He was in her room for the third night in a row and he was hoping his luck wouldn't run out. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I-I can do it if you want." But Rachel shook her head firmly.

"No it's easier for me because it's in my routine to walk by there anyways," she whispered back. "Besides, you can't leave your routine. In the cafeteria, meeting your vistors, the gardens...it'll look suspicious."

Richard agreed but told her to be careful. "How are you gonna get the keys anyway?"

"I've been skipping out on meals for the last two d-"

"Rachel, no," he hissed growing concerned. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You shouldn't have to starve yourself for our-"

"No hear me out," she whispered back as she raised her hands in front of her. Richard shut his mouth in a tight line. She breathed reassuredly. "I'm just going to pull a fake drop in the halls when my nurse and I walk by the washroom. Like I told you before, nobody is ever in that hallway when we walk at that time because it's close to dinner and the staff and patients are cleaning up." She mentally pointed out other than the time Roy and his creepy doctor walked down the halls the first time. "When I usher my nurse to get me a wheelchair, I quickly get up, grab the keys, unlock his door, and put them back in the pocket before any-"

"And what about Dr. Slade? What if _he_ hears and comes out of the washroom early and finds you-"

Rachel shushed him by holding his face in her two small hands. "We've got to try something! Just trust me."

The next day, Rachel couldn't get Dr. Slade's keys because other staff _did _manage to stick around her in the hall. The same thing happened for the next couple of days but Dr. Slade's eerie washroom routine was the same – one time she swore to herself that he was talking to someone in there.

Richard came to her room whenever it seemed safe and he grew more wired with every passing night.

"Maybe I should do it," he whispered one night. He was clutching her bed sheet in one hand as he sat close to her and felt more confident doing so since she held his face. Rachel was showing to be a very emotional young woman, and it was comforting given his own state of panic and tiredness.

Rachel refused and shook her head in the dark, hers a messy black curtain like his own. "This is my job," she whispered back, "You can sneak into his room once I get it open for you because staff never check for locked doors after doctors leave. But this first task is mine ...I have to prove myself that I'm capable of getting out."

Richard instantly thought about her hero persona – the strong Rachel with telekinetic powers and black energy. He nodded as he understood, but he couldn't wait anymore, so with a small sigh he crawled up beside Rachel and sat hip-to-hip with her against the bedroom wall under the night's light from the window. "What ...is her name?"

And Rachel looked at him with wide, purple eyes before whispering back, "_Raven_."

"Raven..." he echoed. The name suited her.

* * *

><p>AN: Before I talk any more I just want to clarify that this story isn't one of those AU/actual-arcs where the characters realize "We were being tricked all along, we really are the Titans!" This is strictly an AU manifesting their comicbook-like powers to psychologically empower a bunch of teenagers in a different setting. Mkay? So don't expect any endings where they magically fall back into the real TeenTitan story-arc. And with that depressing note out of the way, Thanks For Reading!, next update will hopefully be put up tomorrow because I have two parties and a major family reunion following this Saturday and Sunday. And rather than type garbage from lack of sleep, I'll need to recuperate on the Monday! So dearests, get comfy! And alert me, should anything seem not right. ;)

Now for my _mailbox:_

_**TheDreamChaser:**_Thanks hun! I know, I love Raven with every fibre of my being & I sometimes dislike writing her off as a lost-weak character. And even though Robin will ultimately be the main hero of the storyline, just hope I can put it across that she can give her redeeming strengths to help him. But then again, that's what makes the gal so enticing - her weak-but-oops-gotcha!-sense of attitude. ;)

**crazynerd: **Thanks crazy beans! :) I think I just shot down your hopes with my AN above. Was that mean? I hope not! Lol, well who knows? :D I almost did a complete rewrite of this story to incorporate different ideas - that one might come back. But chances are slim. I'm dead tired from plotting and replotting ...perhaps a spin-off is in order. ;P

_**SladeRavenFan: **_Thankssss! Aah I totally get what you mean! Romance and crime-thrillers should never really mix because they get all ...ugh! Like, completely corrupted. I try not to put too much of it in this one - if anything I want it to come off as more friendship-healing-bridgetoeventual-romance-but-not-while-we're-reading sorta thing. Lol, but I love the RavenRobin pairing so I may accidentally drop it into that net - hopefully not, Slade is totally shaking everything up to prevent it.

And naw, I'm not a psychology-major, and I probably don't know enough psychology to save my life! Haha, but I DO have a lot of psyche-friends since my socio-legal program meets up part-way with them. If you want, I can gather info on any questions you may have - but be warned! We're talking from Canadian curriculum and I won't see any of them since all my classes ended for break this week! ;)

**_RxRFannnn_**: Thanks for the review! When RaeRob starts to get the talking in an AU, I go nuts too! :D Hopefully in a happier fic, I'll get them right to kissing! Lol, I joke - the ambience would/must be built first! ;) Much love.

_~Also on another side note, you four are my most kind, genuine and thoughtful readers! So personal thanks so much for taking the time to write me a review of whatever was on your mind! If I can think of anything, I'll make a dedication fic for all of you - separately, altogether I'm not sure how & when. But I want to owe it to you - the old days of generous TT-readers are long gone._


	10. Kory's Disappearing Act

**A/N: **Hey guys! I told ya I'd return! ;) Oh and kudos to some of you for discussing Roy/Speedy with me. Let's just say that Dr. Strange loves his patients like guinea pigs and not people... (he was Arkham's Hugo Strange btw - sorry if he seemed terribly off, I forgot how his evil-scientist-persona is supposed to come off as!) ...Not sure what else to blab on about so I'll save whatever dignity I have until the end of this chapter. Lol, now get comfy!

I also wanna say, that this is my first ever, EVER fic, like since I've been here from 2005, to have EVER reached 10 chapters! Double-digit party celebration, virtual drinks will be passing around! Lol.

* * *

><p><em>(We are the music makers.)<em>

"_Ahh!_ Arrrgh…!"

"Patient! Are you al-"

"No! I-I'm not! Can you-! _Aaar_… is there anyway you can-"

"Here! Let me help you-!"

"_Oww! Ah!_" she hissed. "I-It's my stomach ...it ...I-"

"Wait! Stay right here! I'm going to get you a wheelchair. Then I'll swing you over to the medical ward!"

The sound of feet running away echoed throughout the hallway.

Rachel breathed heavily for couple more seconds as she froze in her position on the floor. She counted to three in her head and waited.

_Silence._

With a quickness she didn't know she possessed, she jumped up and ran for the doorframe to the male staff washroom.

At 5:28 p.m., she dug into Dr. Wilson's coat pocket, retrieved the keys, and bolted for his door to unlock it with quiet success.

_x_

"_Don't go in at five," _Rachel whispered. _"Sneak in after midnight. I'm sure that hallway is just as deserted as mine."_

_x_

_1:32 a.m._

That night, Richard snuck into his office and seasrched aorund until he found a flashlight and the unguarded keys to the cabinets. He opened a couple of its shelves and searched through them for twenty minutes. As he pored over the crinkled papers and scrawling of blue and black ink under the poor lighting, his mind went to different places.

One of them was Kory's bright face as he remembered the last time he remembered seeing her a couple days past.

'_Goodbye Richard!_' _she had said jovially. He lifted his head from his small bowl of oatmeal and rubbed his blue eyes of sleep before smiling at her._

'_I don't think I understand, Kory,' he said with raised eyebrows, 'You just came in.'_

_But Kory shook her head, red hair swaying in the dim caf's sunlight. He realized for the first time that it was perfectly brushed and neat, and there was a jeweled pin holding it in place on one side of her head. When he looked her up and down, he also noticed that in place of the dull grey, hospital dress she always wore, there was a magenta-colored sweater dress and thin dark-blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore black tights and soft, brown boots._

'_You mistake my cordial greeting for an immediate departure,' she giggled. 'I am here to sit in the company of my 'family' one last time, before I depart tonight.'_

'_D-depart?' he put two and two together. 'Y-you're leaving? Already?'_

_She nodded again and grasped her tray with a melancholy face before sitting down across from him at his table. Richard's nurse eyed her warily but didn't say a word behind him. Kory could sit anywhere without supervision – she was a cured patient._

'_Quite so. After nights of looking out that darkened window and wishing and doing my best, Dr. Wilson and the town court have been so kind to push my release date three weeks sooner. No real debate either – they just, haha, said 'Well, of course not! Anything for Miss Corina!' I'm being so terribly humble about it though. I should be more excited. Everything and everyone outside must have changed so much in five months! And Bludhaven …so many opportunities to endeavor upon…" _

_Richard watched as stars twinkled behind Kory's green eyes with an energy that made her look more youthful than she already was. He felt himself feel it pour off of her, teasing him in his own shriveling state. _

'_What about Garfield? Won't he be leaving too?'_

_She shook her head thoughtfully._

'_That, I do not know. I would very much like him to leave with me so that we may start our lives together. But Dr. Wilson and the court have only ordered release for my case. But I suspect he will not be far behind. We shared both in the quick progress of healing ourselves.' Richard pulled off a small smile and reached for her hand, something he wasn't able to do before at the windowsill but proud to do now._

'_Live your life, Kory. Hopefully, if I get out by the time you become a famous astrophysicist, I'll find you and Garfield.'_

_He remembered how Kory laughed behind closed eyelids._

When Richard was done looking around through the manila-coloured folds, he left the doctor's office and went to tell Rachel.

"I didn't find anything on either of us yet," he whispered the first night into their investigation. His heart was still pounding from the thrill. "But you're not gonna believe it." She widened her eyes. "What?"

"There are ...others _like us_. A lot of unexplained murders with distinct bruising left on the patients."

Rachel absentmindedly drew up a hand to rub the mark on her forehead. He continued, "Wrists, ankles, necks, …faces. At first, I thought it was nothing, just something you and I… but they've all been written in red ink, Dr. Slade's penmanship. So it can't be-"

"Coincidence?" she whispered. But he shook his head as he glared out her window.

"Highly unlikely."

_x_

Every so often, Richard and Rachel would skip days for assurance that they wouldn't get caught, and when Richard felt confident that he didn't have to go it alone, he let her sneak in with him. Rachel was quiet like him and calculating and he was growing to trust her more everyday. Lie after lie had been piling up since his arrival at Arkham and so Richard found it hard to stay really comfortable with anyone anymore – Kory may have been sweet, but as he guessed, she was bipolar. That fact was apparent, no matter how fishy everything around them was.

One night, Rachel found some interesting facts on a couple files and told Richard when they returned to their room.

"Starfire's gone," she whispered solemnly but Richard grew confused.

"Who?" Not realizing what she'd said, she widened her eyes and blushed in the dark. She looked away timidly.

"It was a nickname ...I gave to a girl here. I think her name was …'Kory'. The …the same girl that I saw y-"

"Did you ever meet her?" he asked. He realized he had never mentioned Kory to Rachel before and felt a little guilty. Rachel shook her head and gave him a rueful smile.

"I've never met anyone here, remember? But I …knew what she was like. Anyone could. She smiled everywhere she went, but had violent temper tantrums. I used to catch her looking at the stars at night in the hallway. I peeked once or twice." Richard gave a knowing smile.

"So …_Starfire_," the name was so strange, but had that delightful surge of freedom he felt when Rachel mentioned her 'wonderland', "was …she in Jump City too?"

Rachel nodded after a long pause.

"Although I never met her in person, I-I always wanted a friend like her, warm and bright. In my world, she was my best friend and could fly too. But her powers were strengthened with emotion, not stunted like mine. She was incredibly strong and had green glowing eyes that …Richard, am I creepy? For…i-imagining all this?" Rachel finally asked with sad eyes. Her voice had taken on a monotone edge, void of emotion like she didn't care what he thought – or rather, cared too much to show it. But when she sighed and sank her head, Richard put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," he whispered firmly and tenderly, "It makes you special and strong. You've created a security blanket that's stopped you from shutting out the whole world and succumbing to irrationality." But Rachel shook her head.

"But the Raven I made can't control her emotions so she _does _shut the world out. Tell me, why would I do that myself if I wanted to make myself a comfort there?"

Richard squeezed her shoulder.

"Because I believe you have your reasons, even if you don't know for sure yet. …You're making a difference in the Jump world, remember that. And you have a friend in Starfire …helping you to do that."

And for the second time since he met her, another tiny curve of a smile appeared on Rachel's face – if only her room had the light for him to have seen it.

Rachel proceeded to tell Richard about the strangeness she found in Kory's disappearance. He never touched her file.

"When I read her papers, they said her sentence to remain here was ten years. But...she _came_ to Arkham in the late spring. Not only that …there was also a strange red stamp marking over her photo ID."

"But she was being released anyway," he said with a valid point. "Maybe it was an approval stamp."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know... nothing in the file stated her court _or _release date. Just how she got _in_ but, not how she's _leaving_. And there were a lot of comments on her character and physical traits. You'd think the stamp would signfy her mental progress but ...now I'm not so sure..."

It didn't make sense to Richard. Patients who came to Arkham _came_ because they had no family and it was the only place in society they could belong to. Nothing added up, and it only made Richard and Rachel more determined to put the pieces together. He felt a twinge of worry for Kory but tried to swallow it down with a, _'She'll be alright.'_

"There's something else. I don't know if you ever noticed when you were with her because her dresses were long-sleeved," Rachel whispered with just the tiniest resentment in her voice – luckily Richard didn't pick it up. "But it said she had a permanent bruise mark …right hand, near the wrist."

And strangely enough, Richard thought of the red-haired patient, Pamela, he saw in the gardens – crying, and rubbing her eyes with her hand ...having the same placed bruise.

_(We are the dreamers of dreams.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aaah, finally I wanted this chapter out of the way! Can you think of nothing more delicious than having Kory come out as Starfire and then disappearing just as suddenly as a cured patient? Well, save your stars cuz she ain't coming back into the story anymore. I _loved _writing her but the train must keep rolling! Haha, well more to come in the next chapter - hopefully by tonight! I'm recharged and ready to continue typing ...at least until by the end of this week! Then I gotta start studying for my History midterm next week. Ahem so...

Thanks for reading! **Stay gold. **Now for my mailbox:

_RxRFannnnn: _Hey theree! :) Thanks for your lovely thoughts! And I'm glad, you didn't expect that kind of mind-trip ;D You're an open-minded one and I like it - lol, and I'm also glad that my story hasn't come off as totally obvious ...sometimes folks who right big mysteries get so wound up and fly off the handle and I- Lmao! Look, I'm doing it again! Lool, thanks! :) Just wait until I start to write my other RavenRobin AUs - they're gonna be just as confusing! ;)

_SladeRavenFan: _Thanks Amy, sorry I confused you! :3 Don't worry about figuring out the cameos - they're only my lame attempt at fillers and they're really unimportant. Lol but Dr. Strange ...hmm haha, I don't even know how to describe what he means to Roy (who btw, is Speedy - Wally/KidFlash hasn't cameoed yet, but now that you mentioned him, I think I'll bring him in - thanks for reminding me! :D) ...Uhm, let's just say for the premise of the plot that I thought this,

_"Roy was an orphan like Richard, Rachel and etc., but unlike Dr. Wilson's patients who are all mysteriously involved in their parents' death, Roy grew up badly and liked to torture people with throwing knives. Doctor Strange took him in and since he's a bit of a nut too, he transformed Roy's deadly accuracy with weapons into an art form as an archer. They both know Roy's not being treated - but trained."_ Well that's what _I_ thought. Scary enough for ya? ;)

_crazynerd: _Aww thanks cn! You deserve some virtual huggin' -lol, or at least, a high-five if you aren't into strangers hugging you- ;D Lmao, I know right? Roy will always (and forever be) a sexy beast! :DD

_jayenator2.0: _New meat to dissect -as in, my new reviewer- thanks so much for your review! Lol yeah, 'luv' is a strong word but I know what you meant! ;) I'm really humbled that you enjoy the dark and twisted as much as I do! I hope you'll stick around until the end - I'll preview more twisted stories for RavenRobin by then! ;D Much love! PS: Send forth any good RavenRobin fics my way! I've read soo much over the past six years but you never hit them all! :)

_No Line on the Horizon: _Hey no-name! Lol I say that because I stalked your profile to ditch formalities and address you by your real name but none was there and writing an acronym like NLOTH sounds strange - I mean lol, look at mine: HHITC..? :p Lol but seriously, thank you so much for your kind review! I'm really glad you liked the premise of the AU split enough to decipher it for yourself :) I sometimes wish to see more story arcs away from the actual comic/cartoon world so I'm glad my first attempt wasn't a complete fail. :) And thanks for letting me know how the RichardRachel relationship is being percieved to my audience - when I wrote it, I didn't even think it might come off as a sibling-rela, I thought it was mutual friendship - but I see what you mean now! :D I want it to change in the future, definitely, and now that this info's been brought to my attention, I'll have to polish my later chapters for it bloom considerably from sibling to ...well, you'll see! ;) Also, I totally see what you mean about Rachel's personality. In her own defense, she was locked up tight in isloation for about eight years so I guess since then she's still an emotional newborn around other teens - especially Richard. Unlike Raven, Rachel is more emotional and afraid but I'm glad her childlike state is so striking to you. Don't worry! In a couple of chapters, I'll make her a woman! ;D Or ...at least like an actual teen! Lol TYSM - and sorry about my long-ish response! :p

There you have it, guys! I swear my mailbox is longer than the actual chapter lol! :O Until later tonight ...at least I hope.


	11. Two Blind Mice, See How They Run?

**A/N: **I typed like a mad woman to finish and edit this to the last minute before midnight. So I'd better hear from you! Lol, get comfy. All else needing to be said will be at the bottom.

* * *

><p><em>(Watch as I make this object,)<em>

x

"Kory disappeared," Richard whispered almost hauntingly the moment he shut Rachel's door and strode over to her.

Rachel was immediately getting up from her bed and met him halfway, her eyebrows shot up to her forehead. "What?"

"I heard after my friend Bruce stopped by to visit me today. He said a girl was kidnapped in Bludhaven. Red hair, green eyes. A recent Arkham girl released. It had to be her..."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I-I don't know. I thought she was... A week. _One week,_ _Rachel_. What's going here? I thought Arkham was helping us, giving us new lives! But Bruce said there's no sign of her. Anywhere."

"D ...did you ask Dr. Wilson?"

"He said Kory's not his concern anymore." Richard clenched his fits and shut his eyes.

Rachel felt herself shaking.

_x_

_Weeks later_

Christmas came and past. January rolled in and its freezing temperatures and rattling on hospital windows did nothing to warm the patients and staff inside. As a cold front moved into Gotham one Saturday afternoon, Richard was in his bedroom with the door half-closed. He was incredibly tired but couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running through his mind. So he make-shifted his pillow into a head rest and sat up on his cold mattress, absentmindedly sketching a snowbird in the corner of his old crumpled paper.

It became apparent that Dr. Slade arrived earlier with the new year. Both didn't understand why, but only knew from the constant gossip between staff workers. Did he know something was stirring in his office? Did he find a clue? Or were they paranoid? Maybe his only reasons were that new patients always arrived in Arkham by the end of May and he was just starting to get ahead in his paperwork and prognosis.

And yet, with every odd chance Richard and Rachel could get, they were no sooner putting together a connection between Dr. Slade's strange patients and their suspicions. More files about patients being let go suddenly from the psychiatrist's care were being uncovered, from almost as far back as when Arkham was first established. The ages varied but their distinct bruises were the only thing that connected them. Their discoveries kept bringing them in circles. Kory was still missing, but by New Year's, Richard and Rachel's worry had died into an ashamed form of defeat. She had to be gone for good.

Loud footsteps suddenly bounded down his hallway. Richard almost chose to ignore until the usual, high-pitched annoying voice of Jack that was bouncing off its walls.

"Atta boy, Gar gar! You show 'em how it's done! Hahahaha!"

"Patient! Shut your mouth! You aren't allowed to speak wit-"

"Ohhhh touchy, _Malcolm!_"

When the quick altercation ended, Richard's curiosity got the better of him and he rolled out of bed to head to his door. He vaguely wondered if Rachel could hear Jack's voice from the top floor behind her closed bedroom. As he peeked through the frame he caught sight of a jumping boy, galloping down the hall with his hands in the pockets of his new jeans. Richard pulled his door open all the way.

"G-Garfield?" he called. The nurses following the blond-haired boy immediately turned to Richard and glared at him.

"Where's your supervisor, boy?" one of them asked with raised eyebrows. "Shut your door a-"

"Richard! My man!" Garfield hopped around the burly men and pushed past Richard's doorframe and launched himself at the seventeen-year old.

"A-!" was all Richard could say as the shorter boy enveloped him in a bear hug, completely shaking him of his personal space and boundaries. Richard hadn't had a hug from anyone in months and it almost felt foreign and creepy to him.

"Logan! Don't hug that boy, he's still-"

"_I'll find Kory,_" Garfield whispered quickly into Richard's ear. "_But sooner or later, you als-_"

"Logan!" and before Richard could comprehend what was happening, the boy was ripped away from him and pulled back into hallway. Richard didn't even get the chance to say anything back to Garfield as the teen hopped back down the hallway. If he had realised by the new clothes the blonde wore that he was being released, he might have said something, anything. That was the last time he saw him.

It also took him some time to realise that after he had closed his door and sat back down on his bed, he felt a small tube of rolled paper clutched in his fist. It was Garfield's departure gift, even though the boys had only spoke to each other once.

_x_

"Garfield? Who is that?" Rachel whispered to Richard Wednesday night.

"A guy, our age. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a-"

"Twisted obsession with inflicting mutilation?"

Richard raised his eyebrows. "I keep forgetting that you've been here long enough to have heard different things about Dr. Slade's patients." But she shook his head.

"No, I read his file."

"Oh."

"So ...what'd he give you?"

Richard pulled the paper tube from the elastic band of his pyjama pants and unrolled it between them before holding it up the window. The little light from the half-moon lunar cycle was able to illuminate some of the writing.

"I read it earlier," Richard explained. "It's a list, of things to do to get good behaviour and a quicker mental assessment from the psychiatrists."

"A cheat sheet?" Rachel asked as her eyebrows rose. She had never been in school long enough but knew what it basically was. "Garfield wrote you this?"

Richard shook his head. "No, it was a message sent _to him_ ...from Victor. Before he-"

"I knew Victor," Rachel pondered. "Big guy, pretty loud. He ...tried to talk to me once. He's gone now."

"I know. Garfield told me about him briefly. Both were friends with Kory. They tried to make a pact to leave Arkham together."

"But how did Victor know what to do about the doctors? He hasn't been here as long as I have."

"I don't know, he ...probably knew something that we still don't." As Richard reread the paper for what must've felt like the hundredth time, Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them with hard eyes.

"Well, whatever he thought, it worked. Those three are out, and I'm still trapped in here."

Richard caught her bitterness and looked up at her. He started to see that the more Rachel was allowed to be open about her true feelings, the more cynical she became. But he didn't mind. He had always been cynical.

"But Kory was kidnapped. And who knows where Victor is?"

Rachel looked away as a thought passed her face. "I heard he was living in downtown Gotham and that he wanted to come back to visit a staff member who was his friend. But I've been here every day. I never saw him. ...W-what if he's gone, like Starfire?"

Richard looked away. They were entering dark waters and Richard hated putting more worry on Rachel.

"Tell me more about Garfield's file. What did it say?" he asked her.

"J ...Just about his past. Nothing about his future except that he was supposed to stay here for another seven months for temporary care. His photo ID was also stamped in red." Richard quickly mentioned to her how Garfield had told him about being dropped off by his parents and they never came back. But Rachel shook her head.

"His parents are dead. Because of him."

"But you said mutilation. Wasn't it because of what he did to the animals?"

"Animals? Richard ...he was charged with _human_ mutilation. The file said ...the fingers and limbs of his parents were scattered all over their lab."

Richard's face fell gaunt with shock. But Rachel didn't see and glared her eyes.

"I don't know why he told you that, Richard. But _he _was the animal," she shook her head, "...He was a beast, not a boy."

Richard couldn't believe it. Although Garfield had hugged and talked to him like a buddy, he couldn't doubt Rachel or the files more. There was a reason why Arkham was for the criminally insane...

Everything was hitting him too hard, all at once. His mind was swimming. The thought of Kory's disappearance, Victor, Garfield's _lie_... It was too much. Instant sickness washed over Richard and Rachel rubbed his back as he doubled over into her pillow and tried to muffle the dry retching in his throat. He didn't eat much that day so there was nothing to throw up.

He had even considered making Garfield a part of the Jump City in Rachel's world – a friend, a confidante for all the help he'd given. Now he wasn't so sure, and he felt guilty.

When the sickness passed, he breathed slowly. But both froze when a sound down the hall was heard.

"Oh no," Rachel breathed. "Are they...?" She tried to get around Richard to crawl out of bed but lost her footing in the dark and fell to the floor with a _thump_! Rachel's eyes went wide as her leg began to have a spasm from the shock. She shut her eyes painfully as the muscle tightened. It began knocking against the cold wood repeatedly. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_ The sound in the hallway paused and started again, growing louder and probably coming back down the hallway.

"_Richard!_" Rachel breathed as softly as she could, but her eyes were terrified with fear. Before she could stop the leg twitching herself, Richard dived to the floor soundlessly beside her and scooped her up in his arms. He pressed one, large hand to her leg and held it in place to the floor. Her leg shook like an tiny earthquake under his warm palm.

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest, partly due to the fear of whoever might come and catch Richard in her room – but more so for the thought of having the seventeen-year old pressing her so tightly to his chest.

They sat frozen on the floor in fear with Richard's hot breath down her neck from his nose. When the sound in the hallway seemed to stop near the door, Rachel shut her eyes in wait. Richard squeezed her impossibly closer.

They counted in their heads.

Then ...the sound went away. Whoever was beyond it, obviously didn't suspect anything amiss except for a patient possibly bumping the wall in the night.

They sighed and Richard let go her slowly, still worried to let go her completely. She was incredibly light in his arms, and soft. He watched her face as he spoke, still sitting close to her.

"Did it say if he had a bruise too?" Richard asked slowly and unsure, still trying to go back to normal to the way the hallway was before the interference. It was their first ever chance of getting caught. He thought they'd always been lucky and forgot that the risk still existed after all the weeks spent successfully sneaking.

"Y-Yeah," she shakily replied trying to flex her leg out again, thankful that it stopped. Richard helped her up off the floor. "Above his elbow. ...Only another boy had the same placed bruise from what I remember finding in another file. Another teen named Jericho."

"Argh, I'm so frustrated!" Richard grunted softly as he walked some ways from her and clenched his left fist. "Nothing is telling us about where the other patients go ...and what about the disappearances? We're wasting time!"

Rachel sighed and grabbed his fist gently and it instantly relaxed. Her face grew hot considerably. She didn't know she could cool him so easily with her touch but she figured it was because they'd grown somewhat close over the weeks. She thought briefly about _his_ touch after he held her.

"Look, Richard. I think we have to accept that nothing in Dr. Wilson's office is connecting." She went over to the bed and grabbed the rolled up piece of paper. "Garfield trusted you enough to give this to you. What do you _think_ we should try now?"

Richard looked down at her face. Pursed lips and soft glare, Rachel held up the message to his face. He took it in his fingers and stared at it.

"Our only chance now," he breathed onto her face, "is to _get out_. The way they did."

Rachel nodded to agree but looked down at a spot on the floor. Richard continued,

"We'll follow Victor's instructions. But we _have_ to try to get out together unlike them." He grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to lose you once one of us gets out."

Richard let her go and decided it was time to leave and sneak back to his own room. He was emotionally drained and thought Rachel must be the same. He was almost at the door when he remembered something.

Reaching to grab something else at his elastic waistband, he walked back over to Rachel and shoved a crumpled sheet of paper into her palm.

"I don't think you can see this in the dark. I wanted to give it to you before Christmas since... presents don't come to people like us anymore... I forgot, sorry."

And then he left. The next morning when Rachel woke and un-crinkled the paper in the morning light, she realized he gave her a paper filled with sketches of birds.

He'd never told her he did art.

_(disappear.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, I know there's no more Kory - well technically, not physically! But rested assured, I think this is where we say goodbye to her mentioning...hmm. And aaaw yeah! It's about time Richard's sketches reappeared again! Remember, he only had only sheet of paper so he basically gave her _everything! _:O It also wasn't meant to celebrate our current holiday season but... funny how that synced up anyway. Symbolic? Maybe. Let's just say he's feeling the rebellion to move away from his old life. Time to put this puppy into gear! This was chapter supposed to longer, but I cut it short because the next chapter gets kinda ...everywhere. :p Lol so enjoy this bit! More like a filler-fic too, it was meant to establish more facts surrounding the mystery. Well enjoy this teaser! I'm sure you'll leave with more questions but maybe ...a few suspicions! ;)

Thanks for reading! **Stay gold. **Now for the _mailbox:_

_SladeRavenFan: _Oohhhh yes Amy, I love adding tension! ;D And lol, and good! Stay confused about the stamps and bruises :3 That's what makes the mystery worth it! It'll all be explained in due time! ;) Lmao but seriously, thank you so much for your loving review! :) And I'm glad the Roy/Strange relation makes sense now.

_crazynerd: _I love your anxiety, and acceptance of my hugging! :D Thanks for your review! I wish I knew your name! :D

_TheDreamChaser: _Oooh yes, I'm glad some of the cameos are actually becoming of importance to the story -Pamela returned when everyone seemed confused about her- but I'm glad to know you like your Batman villains too! :) Harley Quinn already cameo-ed in Chapter 5 but as a brief mention by Bruce Wayne, and since I only have a desire to cameo a character once or twice. I'm not sure if she'll return... But maybe! I seriously love her twisted, little head! Thanks for your review, and for reminding me of Harley's greatness! ;D

Now until the next chapter. I'm seriously considering going rogue tomorrow and typing up a chapter or two for you guys. I just have to finish this soon. Otherwise if my plan goes up in flames, you may not hear from me till January after next week! :O


	12. No Ball, No Chain

**A/N: **Woohoo! Nothing else to say, so get ...COMFY!

Also because I forget to say it sometimes, thank you so much to all of you readers, whether you're a reviewer, a member, or not! :) I've never had this many hits on a story before and I wanna thank you for letting me know in your ways that this idea, a small one I thought up of while getting gas in Chattanooga at 5a.m., was totally worth the typing! Lots of love.

* * *

><p><em>(All we know.)<em>

_"Hey Gar,_

_First of all, be lucky I'm even able to write you such a tiny message. You've seen my hands, so you better thank me. We already talked about this last week. I hope you told Kory, so don't forget to pass this onto her. Now..._

_1. Be courteous to the staff. Say thank you to the cafeteria workers, clean up after yourself, and don't eat slow. Eat your meals quickly. If you make them wait too long, they grow frustrated and think your conspiring something in your mind. Let them believe you've got nothing on it. Let them know that you're mature, unlike Jack and the rest of them."_

_Jan 23__rd_

When the cafeteria worker put a hot bowl of cereal of Richard's tray, he looked her in the eyes and said a firm, "Thank you" laced with gratefulness, before turning around and letting his nurse. When he turned his head as he sat at his table, he saw Rachel finish gulping down her tea before she wiped her mouth and placed the cup down. She turned to her nurse and mumbled "I'm finished. Thank you." Richard had to stop himself from smirking – the nurse turned absolutely white. Rachel never spoke to _anyone_. But she nodded her head and took the tray away while Rachel waited. She threw a quick glance at him.

_"2. Talk __only__ to stable patients. If you can show the staff that you know how to distinguish between who's... 'crazy' and who isn't, well... they'll remember you more. Just say 'good morning' to the stable ones, choose to sit with them...set yourself apart."_

_Feb 2__nd_

Richard normally stood at the front of the living room while her nurse chose a spot for him to sit down in, generally from everyone else because that's how Richard always wanted it. To the nurse's curious delight one day, he walked in first and as he passed the humbly, quiet patient Wally West sitting in an armchair, he said 'Good morning,' after their eyes met. He continued to do it every day after, and even chose to sit with a man named Garth who was set to be released in a few weeks. They ate in comfortable silence – and the nurse felt more relaxed.

_"3. Make the doctors feel like __they're__ doing __you__ a favour. Gar, you know. The doctors here think they're gods... but they're the only ones who're gonna bust you out. So eat out of the palm of their hands. Dr. Slade? Feed his ego, make him believe he's saving you."_

_February 16__th_

"Miss Rachel, how are you today?" Dr. Slade asked in the teasing way he always did. Rachel lifted her head and nodded.

"Fine doctor," she always replied back.

"Before I begin, I thought it might be interesting to pass on this ...tidbit of information to you."

Rachel pursed her lips. "What is it?"

"Nurse Vicky said she could not believe it but, she said you talked to her, a few weeks ago at your breakfast. Care to share why? You have never graced anyone but me with your voice before."

Rachel fed him his ego. "I guess I'm ...just ...finally realising how much care you've been giving me. I-I have to try... at least, to... It seemed unfair not to ...appreciate it. I'm sorry. After all ...look at all the patients you've helped to leave Arkham."

Dr. Slade leaned back and smirked, completely oblivious to any suspicion he _should_ have raised.

"I told you, dear girl. Everything I have done for you and told you all these years was for your own benefit. And now look..." he uncrossed his arms and spread them out like a bird, "You're finally coming out of your shell."

_"4. Look presentable. I know, man. This hospital makes you think the worst about yourself like no one's gonna care about you anymore. But face up. Straighten your clothes even if they're dirty. Wash your face. Fix your hair. Rub the sleep from your eyes. And eat well. Look healthy again."_

_Feb 28__th_

"Oh look... it's Richard," one of the teenaged nurses gushed amongst themselves near the linen closet. A fresh faced Richard was coming out of the washroom and ran a hand through his hair – he'd just smoothed down it with water. He'd grown a little taller since his arrival. Nurse Karen was with them, smiling like a chesire cat.

"Arkham has been doing wonders to him recently," one of them giggled.

"I know! How can a guy _so _cute be so ...bad?" another teased slyly.

"Well, I don't know about you," Karen threw in, "but I'm going _crazy_ just looking at him!"

Richard walked past them with his nurse behind him and gave them a sweet smile. "Good morning, girls," he said nonchalantly and headed for the cafeteria. When he wasn't within earshot, they squealed.

_"And that's it really. Pretty basic stuff, huh? It's easy but... well, when you're here too long you start to not give a damn about anyone or anything and this stuff seems pointless. But it's our only shot out. So tell K._

_Oh, and a precaution. I ...realised something. Get up at 7a.m., and no matter how tired you are, stay up – at least for a half hour. I learned something I probably wasn't supposed to know but I think it's important. I sleep with my eyes half-open and staff knew that. But I'm telling ya... couple times, Dr. Slade poked his head in my room around that time and just stared at me. He thought I was sleeping but...his eye... it was staring at my body like, he was trying to remember my physical traits. He was looking me up and down, man. I don't know if he's ever done that to you or anyone else but... just watch out."_

_-V_

Richard rolled up the message and stared down into Rachel's blanket.

"I know something else that Victor didn't," he whispered to Rachel. She leaned in as he continued. "When I was in an appointment with Dr. Slade recently after I... gave him the benefit of my _gratitude_," his teeth gritted, "I discreetly asked him how patients like Gar and Kory were able to, you know..." He motioned his hands to her door. Rachel nodded her head, understanding.

"Well, he said everything we thought. Good behaviour, mental progress. And then, he added something," Richard chuckled darkly, "info I don't think he realised how important it is to you and I. He added that on rare occasions, if certain patients can get along with both staff and other patients comfortably they ...can stay in the presence of another mentally unstable patient for some time. To, you know, talk to each other."

Rachel raised her eyebrows but her face scrunched in deep thought. "As in, be like, a supervisor to the other patient... like what, 'friend time'?"

Richard nodded, inwardly adoring her simple referencing. "Imagine if I was being 'cured' progressively. If I do this right Rachel, I could stay with you, just the two of us, for ten minutes every day. Then, if we both continue to show mental stability, that time could increase to 20 minutes, 30, 40, probably up to an hou-"

"Yeah..." she agreed, "And no one would be suspicious about my sudden improvement after eight years. Because being with you would be considered successful help." Rachel's eyes lit up and Richard nodded with a small smile.

"We wouldn't have to sneak around in the dark like this anymore. We could be together. Outside in the halls..." he grabbed her hand but noticed Rachel frowning. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"All these things Victor said... Richard, other than you and Dr. Wilson, I'm not comfortable opening up to other people. I haven't spoke to anyone in years and now you're asking me to sudde-"

"No, Rachel. Not suddenly," he smiled sadly. "You think I don't know you well enough to not know that? I know it's gonna be tough. I don't want you to force yourself to instantly be this happy girl who magically improves mentally. I'm not asking you to be Kory."

Rachel lifted her head and stared into Richard's blue eyes. He squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to be anyone but yourself. I like who you are."

And Rachel nodded, heat creeping again up into her neck and face.

_x_

"Richard, do you know what day it is today?"

"Sunday, March 3rd."

"Correct."

"But I'm not scheduled to meet you except on Wednesdays."

"Keen eye. I'm glad to know that your unhealthy interaction with the world hasn't stopped you from knowing what day it is."

Richard remained outwardly calm and curious but inwardly heated. He really hated Dr. Slade.

"Today, my boy, is a celebration. Of sorts. Your last mental assessment was Thursday correct?" He got up from his desk and walked around, addressing Richard to do the same. Richard nodded.

"Yeah, I ...had it earlier than I was supposed to."

"You have the kind comments of your caring staff workers to thank for that. They passed onto me how well behaved and ..'.presentably mature' you seem around the hospital. I myself was impressed when your test came back with flying colors. You're calm, relaxed, a little more ...cheerful than I remember in the winter months."

Richard rubbed his neck shyly, but it was mostly due to the passing thought of Rachel in his mind.

"And for that," he said as he reached back for the desk and plucked a paper from the top and handed it to the seventeen-year-old. "You no longer require a nurse advisor to follow you around."

Richard held it in his hand. He was jumping in his head because the plan worked but kept it cool and pretended to be shocked like he didn't see it coming.

"A-are you serious?" he asked. "Really? No more nurses?"

"Well, you _did_ always wonder how my previous patients earned the privilege. I am surprised that you are not more excited about this." He raised his only eyebrow but Richard shook his head with a smile.

"Ah no, doctor. Believe me. I'm truly happy about it. But I'm on my way to normalcy" he used a page from Kory's script. "I can't be expected to jump around like the sick patients still in here."

"Smart words," the doctor drawled and then went back to his desk to sit. Richard sat down too.

"From this point on, we'll only have tri-weekly appointments. Nothing too urgent, so long as your current behaviour remains consistent amongst all the staff who observe you. But it also means that your court date may come closer than you anticipate..."

Richard nodded and while he should have been overjoyed about the thought of being let go soon, he couldn't fight the fear in his voice. If he left soon, then what about-

"And," Dr. Slade continued, "There is the matter of something else I would also like to request from you." Richard looked him in the eye and waited with a tight lip.

"You have done marvellous progress in getting back to mental stability since November. I trust now that our therapy sessions, clinical treatments, and the time in which you have stayed here has helped to cleanse the criminally-based pleasures in your mind." Richard mentally rolled his eyes. _Criminal pleasure, my ass._

"It was under your help, Doctor. Remember that," Richard said firmly. Dr. Slade smirked like he wanted him to.

"Naturally, Richard. I do this kind of work to help the wayward. I am no amateur. _I do you and society a favour_." Richard felt himself shiver under the tone of that last sentence.

"Since your progress has both affected yourself and the staff positively, perhaps you would like to help in the efforts of ...someone else."

Richard heart and stomach switched places. "Someone else?" _Please let it be-!_

"Another patient of mine. Quiet girl, hasn't said so much as a word to anyone in years. Except for recently. I doubt you have seen her. She is always locked up in her room, despite my constant push to help her. I believe that in the presence of someone like yourself, she might... improve quicker."

Richard pretended to stay in the dark about Rachel but inside, his heart was jumping with success. "Y ...you say 'years' but ...you've never tried to have someone talk with her before?"

"We never had someone like you come around, Richard. You have the type of personality and intelligence she might sit comfortably to. She's about your age now. I'm sure you'll find a way to ..get her to crack. Her future _depends_ on it." And with that, he sent Richard away.

_x_

_Tuesday, Empty living room_

Richard was sitting at the couch and turned his head to see Rachel and her nurse come through the frame. Rachel was placid as always but when he looked into her purple eyes, they danced with the same energy as his.

"O-okay, Miss Rachel," her nurse mumbled. Rachel looked at her and pretended to be a little afraid. "Don't worry, Richard won't hurt you. He's a good patient. He's ...just going to sit you for a few minutes then I'll be right back! You don't have to say anything to him. But ...it might help. I'll return from the foyer in ten minutes." The nurse watched as Rachel approached Richard warily. He stood up and held out his hand for her to shake it. When the nurse thought things would be alright from that point on, she turned around and walked away out of the view of the living room.

The second she disappeared, Richard yanked Rachel into a tight hug which she happily returned.

"You did it," she whispered. Everything just had to get better from here.

_(Is falling into place.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go! Hit me with a thought – and remember anything that doesn't make sense, I'll try to answer for you, unless it'll be revealed for itself in the next chapters. The next one is coming your way quickly! ;)

Whew! Mailbox:

_RxRFannnnn: _LOL all I can say is, THANK YOU! Your eagerness makes literally driving me more to finish this! :D Oh! And aw thanks for reviewing both chapters! :3

_SladeRavenFan:_ Haha, oh you just want me to be lazy all day and type this? :D Lmao, well your lucky I have a couple more days left to actually do so – I'm also glad I'm on break from work till I go back in Jan to even get the chance to relax at home and finish this! :) Mkay and to answer your delicious question! Yeah, unfortunately Raven and Robin won't be able to be friends with Garfield or Victor or Kory – the three are gone, and while they play big roles in my story, this story is in no way parallel to the actual Teen Titans. :( Like yeah, Slade's still the bad guy, Robin's the hero, and Raven's a pawn in everything, but apart from that, cameo is really the only part to have the characters play in this story. It's an AU for a reason. ;)


	13. Part Three: The Birthing

**A/N: **Okay so I forgot to tell you, this is the start of the third part! Well, technically it wasn't supposed to be but ...I looked over the chicken scratch I call my pitiful excuse for a storyboard and that's what it said! Lol, so get ready for new identities, developing feelings, and hard discoveries. It's called 'birthing' for a reason. ;) And uh oh, that means only one part left ...and it'll come faster than you think.

Note: Lots of RaeRobness in this chapter so if you're not into that ...too bad! Lol get comfy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The Birthing<strong>

-x-

_(Eyes are the window to the soul.)_

"Stand here," Rachel whispered as she pushed Richard away from her bedroom door and to the wall. "So _two_ shadows don't appear under the door."

"Rachel, what are y-!"

Suddenly a bright light blinded Richard from above and after his blue eyes painfully adjusted to the contrast, he looked down at Rachel. This was the first time he'd ever seen her face under electric lightning since she was always placed in her room before sundown. Her skin under the nightgown was still naturally pale, but healthy, from eating more. Her short, black hair had grown past her shoulders since November, and her purple eyes lit up with a positive energy under the single, new light bulb. His heart thumped.

"No more living in the dark," she whispered with a smirk.

Then, she flicked it off, plunging them back into the safety of darkness.

_x_

There was something disappointing that Richard didn't yet admit to himself. He was growing to like Rachel, the more they spent time together. When they weren't talking about their mission or Jump City, she could be witty and have intelligent conversations where she teased and challenged him. But Rachel was still a mystery to him and Richard often wondered how she saw him in her wonderland. He never asked, just hoping that she would tell him when she was ready.

"My birthday's next week," Richard said to Rachel pointedly with a small smirk as they sat in the gardens days later. "The 23rd."

Rachel was smoothing out her hospital dress and looking up at the dirty glass panels. "Should I be buying you a present?" she teased.

Richard smiled. "No, I want you to come with me."

"W ...Where?"

In the next half-hour when their time to 'meet' was up, as Richard returned Rachel to her nurse, he turned to his own supervising monitor (who only came to check him once a week) within earshot.

"Would you two mind if I take Rachel to ...to town?" he asked both firmly and timidly. Both nurses turned to Richard with raised eyebrows, no longer regarding him with disgust after the weeks of pleasantry he possessed, but with mild curiosity.

"Are you serious?" one of them asked. Richard rubbed his neck.

"I-I know it sounds suspicious, and I don't expect you guys to say y-"

"We didn't say anything. And I wasn't thinking it was suspicious. Well, maybe a little," Richard's nurse crossed his arms and gave the seventeen-year old a long, analysing look. Richard squirmed under the gaze. But Rachel's nurse played good cop.

"Miss Rachel," she asked taking the teen's hand gently. Since she started talking with Richard, the nurses found that Rachel wasn't as jumpy and more open to being touched but they still walked like they were on eggshells around her. "Does what Richard say frighten you in any way?" she asked forwardly.

Rachel shook her head. "I think he will take care of me," she said reassuringly and smirked mentally. "Richard is a good patient. ...He is nice."

There was a pause from the nurses. They eyed both teenagers for a long time, trying to decipher their motives with subtle techniques that the psychiatrists had taught them. But surprisingly nothing flared both of the workers' radar. Richard's supervisor uncrossed his arms. "I'll," he sighed. "...send out a request to Dr. Slade, then."

Richard didn't show any emotion, didn't know which one to put out first. "Really? You'd let us go? A-Alone?"

Rachel's nurse raised one hand. "_Thirty_ minutes. That's all you'll get from here to town and back. And someone will be there to pick up two up at the drop off. Every staff member will know, even the ones off duty and in town."

Richard's supervisor nodded his head to agree. "So don't even try to sneak off, escape, or commit a cri-"

"No, no! I just thought Rach-" But they interrupted him, obviously not completely trusting him.

"You were both there the day former patient Kory was brought down because of Crane. I saw you, I remember." Both teens frowned but nodded. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Don't think you're special or anything," he continued, "We've had others go into town before you. Some were good, some were bad. And I'm still trying to figure out which of those you two are. But I'll tell ya, if you come back without any problems ...it might just improve your records."

And when Rachel left with her nurse and Richard's supervisor, Richard pumped his fist in the air.

Dr. Slade didn't even second-think his decision. With a signed confirmation sheet, he sent an approval back to Richard's supervisor and Rachel's nurse and told the two teens.

_March 24th_

The two of them left for Arkham, transported by three staff workers in a car to the city square and after giving the two a final warning, they all went their separate ways.

The clouds for once, were gone from Gotham and to Richard's delight he heard from a passing stranger that a travelling circus was in town.

"Eight years..." Rachel mumbled to herself as she picked at invisible lice on her yellow dress. She wore a brown coat over it and had her hair combed neatly to one side. She rocked back and forth awkwardly in her black boots. "Eight years ...and I only get 21 minutes outside Arkham."

Richard caught the last part and hesitantly reached for her hand in the crowded area. He wore a black coat that fitted him perfectly, over some black slacks, shoes, and a simple red, button shirt. To anyone watching them on the streets, they looked like a couple and not mental patients of the infamous Arkham Hospital.

"Rachel, come on," he gave her an assuring smile and pulled her to head for the market, "let's not waste it!" But then he paused and looked her up and down. A blush came to his cheeks.

"You look ...really good," he said softly. The staff had provided them with clothes for the trip and made sure to give them significantly bright colors so they could be pinpointed in the crowd. Rachel hated yellow and thought it clashed with her brown coat. But to Richard, since he had never seen her in anything other than the oversized hospital gown, thought she looked more feminine.

Rachel thanked him, but would sooner drown her face in a pot of soup before she confessed similar good-looking thoughts about him _to_ him.

As they walked through the strip and passed the open vendors with hungry eyes and grumbling stomachs, Richard tried to keep up her spirits.

"When I was little, my parents told me I used to do somersaults around the house because I wanted to be an acrobat," he said smiling fondly while Rachel paid a vendor for their lunch. The nurses gave them little money, but enough for the small trip.

"You did?" she asked with wide eyes. "Do you still want to?"

He shrugged. "I'm too old now. ...But that probably would've been a great life."

"Does you bringing this up have anything to do with the circus that's come to Gotham today?" she asked. Richard nodded, not hiding his excitement. He reached into his pocket.

"Look um, Rachel, I know you want to go all around the district to see things you really want. Besides ...I doubt we'd be able to watch even just a couple mi-"

"No, let's go."

Richard looked down to her with soft eyes. His eyebrows creased. "No, Rachel," he tried to reason rationally with her. "That's not fair to you. You haven't seen Gotham since you were a kid and I don't want to drag you to something you'd rather n-"

"Will you stop talking?" she said in that voice that always surprised him. He really helped her to be more expressive over the months. He felt himself grow warm. "Besides, I've never been to a circus. You ...have enough for two tickets?"

And when Richard counted, he smiled and pulled her with him to the big tent.

"We've got enough for two, come on! And by the way ...I turned eighteen yesterday."

She blushed despite herself. "Happy birthday, Richard."

Oblivious to their excitement, five nurses dressed in civiies followed them in curiously.

_x_

The shock and amazement was overwhelming for Rachel. She never saw so much colour, gasped so much, or laugh twice in one place. At one point when the aerialists flipped down into the ring, she smiled at Richard in the dim lighting, imagining him as one of him. She blushed. After thirteen minutes, they snuck out to head back to the square for their pick up. Rachel had a small smile that wouldn't leave her face and Richard couldn't forget it.

"That was great," he breathed happily. He looked over at Rachel as she began to put on her coat. He noted with dry lips that the yellow dress hugged her figure quite fittingly. All this time, he saw Rachel as a girl who was like his sister but then turned into a best friend he had a mild crush on. That thought went out the window as he continued staring at her figure. She was a teenager, like him, and would soon be a woman. He felt his crush on her transform.

Rachel nodded. "You said you won't be an acrobat because you're too old," remembered curiously. "So, what do you want to do now?" Richard coughed and smiled calmly, and pushed the thought of kissing her out of his head.

"I want to join the police department and be a detective." She returned him a half smile.

"Ironic. But ...I can see you as one."

Richard smirked. "In the real world or in the Jump one?"

And Rachel, feeling brave, reached to grab his hand and held it tenderly as they walked. "Both."

Something blossomed. Underlying confessions drifted between them.

They ended up sitting awkwardly apart from each other in the car ride back, but with smiles on their faces.

_x_

Rachel's confession of having made Richard in her imaginary world, made the real him want to desperately know more. So the following night when he was in her room, he couldn't respect her privacy anymore.

"What do you look like in the Jump City?" he asked to initiate the topic. Under the moonlight of the curtainless window, her eyes sparkled before she closed them in thought. She never turned on the light again when he was in the room.

"Gray skin ...like, the shadows on the moon. Same colour eyes ...purple hair," she smiled as she continued. She smiled at Richard more since they were at the circus. "_Short, _purple hair ...I never really liked it long ...and a gem, in the middle of my forehead."

Richard eyed her interestedly. "Why?" She responded by touching the mystery bruise that haunted her for years. She had guessed just as much as he had.

"Someone gave us all these marks as a reminder of our pain the day we lost everything. ...Instead, the Raven in me will ...draw power and energy from where its placed ...to fight back."

Richard let his mind wander. As he stared at Rachel's face, he imagined a beautiful red gem sitting in place where the bruise was. He swelled with pride. "You sound more powerful every day you tell me new things," he whispered.

Rachel gave him a knowing look. "You want to know how I see _you_?"

Richard's face grew hot, but he nodded.

_(What leads to the heart?)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Long enough for ya? ;) Twas a long chapter due to the overwhelming amount of RaeRob moments. I hope you didn't think I'd just jump straight to kissing! ;D I'm not that kind of writer lol. Now, now... until my next chapter. When? We'll see ...tomorrow night? Crossing fingers! Lol. ;D Because then YES! The long awaited appearance of R-! Shhh! You know. ;)

Thanks for reading! **Stay gold. **Now for the mailbox:

_SladeRavenFan: _Don't you love Xmas? :) I was drinking hot chocolate and listening to the radio as I did this. Hope you got your friends good gifts! ;) And early happy holidays for Friday!

_No Line on the Horizon: _Wow thanks so much for all your warm reviews, ...NLH! ;D Lol, that _is_ easier to type, maybe I should change mine to HHC, hmmm. But I digress, I'm glad you liked how I played Starfire in all this – she's my gal and I wouldn't want anything bad to- ...well, at least until Slade got to her. Hint hint! ;) Lol thanks but to be honest, I'm much of an updater. If you looked at my past work, I'd labelled 'worst author ever on FF because she leaves her readers on cliffs and never comes back!':D I'm so terrible at driving continuous fire into my stories and I burn out fast BUT! I think this story is special because I'm so into it right now that I don't want to stop before I leave ...and I think writing it all out in my tiny notebook really helped. :) HAPPY ENDING? PERHAPS! LMAO. Mum's the word ;D But I'm glad you liked the blooming relationship between Rae and Rob. And lol, oh yeah, I should mention, the nurses are all gossipers in Arkham ...but they _do_ have to report anything to the doctors either way! Thanks again!

_TheDreamChaser: _Oh yeah! :D Nuff said. Lol.


	14. How Robin's Get Their Wings Clipped

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry this was late! Life catches up with you once the holiday season opens up and there was no time to ...well, I'll shut up now while you get comfy! This one's a doosy with a lot of things popping up so I'm warning you now: be prepared and open-minded. That's all. Enjoy! ;)

Oh! And there's one more cameo! ;D

* * *

><p>(<em>The closer I get to waking up<em>)

-!-

The city was dark with nightfall but many of the tall buildings still had their lights on inside. Above the people and busy evening car traffic, a young man was swinging between buildings and skyscrapers on the unbreakable line of a high-tech grappling hook.

He felt little fear with the ground far below him, his hair whipping in the hard breeze slightly in its gelled state. When he got close to a building ledge he let the hook go and dropped onto the roof. Just as he did, a black portal of energy opened beside him and Raven* floated through. In a good-looking, long-sleeved black leotard, blue boots and cloak, she pointed off in the distance.

"He's getting away!" she yelled over the wind. Richard took a step forward, wearing green tight spandex, matching long gloves, black steel-toed shoes and cape, over a red uniform shirt with an 'R' stitched over his heart. He clenched his teeth and glared through his domino mask.

"I've got him! Meet me at the rendezvous, and be careful Raven!" he barked before breaking into a sprint. When he got near to the criminal they were pursuing, the older man pulled out a gun and shot at him precariously. Richard performed a handspring before tightly front-flipping behind an electric generator. As the man went to chase him out from behind it, still shooting, Richard tossed a tiny, sharp-steel boomerang he had at his yellow utility belt, aiming at the gunman's wrist. With deadly accuracy, it knocked the gun out of his hand and was sent off the end of the building.

When the criminal looked back at Richard, he had already jumped out from behind the generator and was executing a spinning kick directly into the gunman's face. The man was knocked off his feet but when he recovered, both men went into hand-to-hand combat. The gunman used drunken-boxing and crane-style kung fu while Richard used a combination of aikido, tae-kwon do, and ninjitsu. Richard knew many forms of martial arts and they came naturally. But tonight, he was bested once and had his arm twisted and his ankle broken. But just when the gunman was about to get away, just when Richard thought he had let Raven down, a long rope glowing with black energy surrounded the criminal and tied him up.

When Richard turned, Raven materialised through the roof's floor with a look of concern on her face under her hood. He instantly grinned softly.

"Great timing, Rae!"

She put a hand on his shoulder briefly before flying over to kneel before the gunman. She glared.

"Where is Starfire?" she hissed, but all he did was laugh. Raven's eyes glowed white. "You think this is a joke? Do I look like I'm laughing?"

The gunman smiled sadistically. "Your attempts amuse me, young ones. But the truth will never be revealed. You will both fail."

Not wanting to hear any more, Raven grabbed for his face but it pulled away like a mask and nothing but a black hole was staring her. With a grimace she watched as it laughed back at her before his entire body materialised away in the wind.

Raven sighed after silence settled in, and walked back over to Richard, who was still sitting on the ground in pain. "We'll never find her this way," she said, "Or the others."

But Richard shook her head. "Yes we will, Rae," he tried to reassure her. "We know there's at least one person behind all this and he has a lot of power, even if he's hard to point out."

She sighed again as she bent over his leg and placed a blue, glowing hand over his broken ankle. Richard felt the pain instantly fade.

"But if he has so much power, why then does he carry gun? And vanish into thin air like that? Did we ...have to make him so ...easy?"

Richard rolled his eyes at her monotone.

"Hey, I just suggested how he might look like," he interjected, "we don't have to create him like this." But she shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No, I'm being picky. I ...like having to share Jump City with ...someone other than myself. ...Thanks, Robin." At the new identity, he smiled.

-!-

"I like the idea of a healing ability" she added as they sat on her bed. He smiled in the dark as their shoulders touched.

"You helped me since the day I ran into you. I ...thought it suited you to have it," he whispered back.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. "Are you sure you don't want any superhuman powers in the Jump world?" she asked quietly curious but he shook his head.

"No, I just want to be the plain human being I am. Only help I need are my martial arts, knowledge of weapons, tech, and tactics."

Rachel smiled understandingly. She finally told him how she was him in her imagination. He was a strong, agile, mysterious superhero she called 'Robin' since ...Christmas. He had no powers like he requested but Raven made sure he was covered in everything else. Robin was smart, inventive, resourceful and absolutely brave – the way she always saw Richard when he was determined about finding the truth.

And he was an acrobat, to his liking. Together, they were partners fighting to protect Jump City, their haven of mental security and freedom, and whoever had placed them in Arkham was threatening to destroy it. The gunman. But they changed his image every night.

So as they pretended to merely be acquaintances during the day, showing staff and other patients good behaviour and mental improvement, they snuck around at night looking for clues and tried to chase down their mysterious villain in Rachel's room. As Richard shared and saw it with Rachel, they had two lives but one common enemy.

And to him, it wasn't weird anymore because, like the mask he wore to cover the scar above his eyelid, being Robin empowered him, made him stronger in both worlds and gave him that sense of justice he always wanted.

x

It was April 14th, weeks since their outing, and two weeks since Richard or Rachel had stepped into Dr. Slade's office, and Richard was sitting with Rachel in the cafeteria for lunch. They had arrived earlier than all rest of the patients because quite frankly, they were the only two since late March to be appear healthy and so had the privilege of receiving warmer meals and larger portions as an advantage without the distress of rowdy criminals in their presence. Well, technically _he _was set to leave soon in May and as a treat, he invited Rachel to join him. The nurses agreed because their progress as of late together was so well ...not to mention the underlying _obvious _relationship blooming that the female demographic of the staff picked up on. It seemed wrong but, everyone kept it on the down low.

As they ate in comfortable silence, sometimes mumbling softly to one another about their day's activities (there was nothing else that they _could _talk about in public still), Richard watched as Raven tense in her seat.

"A-are you cold?" he asked like the first day he spoke to her. Raven, though filling out due to proper eating habits and teenage hormones, was still skinny for her age and he saw he visibly shiver under her gown. He took off his pocketless hospital sweater but she refused.

"She's here ...again," the purple-eyed teen whispered when her nurse took her tray and got up to throw it out. Richard lifted his spoon to his lips and pretended to lick it hungrily. When it was spotless, he glared his blue eyes into its upside down reflection. A head a blonde hair was reflected in it.

"Damn it," he muttered and dropped the spoon into his dish, crossing his arms in the process. "I thought if I brought you to the special shift, we'd be away from her for a couple of minutes."

Rachel shook her head and brought her gaze to him. "I know you tried," she began, "But now I know what you've been talking about..."

For weeks, Richard had got an eerie feeling from the long-blonde teenaged nurse he'd met twice since his stay at Arkham. He thought nothing of their coincidences since after the Kory-Crane fight out and when she spit insults at him on wash day. But ever since Dr. Slade suggested that Richard was eligible to have 'friend time' with Rachel, his "most wayward and difficult case", Nurse Tara seemed to appear everywhere more frequently.

He tried to joke with himself that maybe she was just a jealous nurse like Karen and the rest, because he was the only good-looking eighteen-yr old left in the hospital. When he warned Raven about his personal stalker, she didn't believe him.

"_Her shift is always the same as our meal times. Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?"_

But then he thought about all the heads of long blonde hair that kept appearing near their scheduled places to meet, that one time when he escorted Rachel to the bathroom when her nurse was running late, seeing her on the third floor when he was alone exploring ...not to mention the times he hadn't told Rachel yet when he snuck out of her room that night they almost got caught and _swore_ blonde hair was fleeting around the corner of the hallway to the stairs...

"I told you," he hissed with a calm face so as to not attract curious faces. "I wasn't just paranoid. It was-"

"But what does she want?" Rachel asked, not caring if she interrupted his rant. She was trying to come up with any idea other than the terrible one she was avoiding.

"Maybe ...since we're both Slade's patients, she's just coming to check on us?"

"But that doesn't make sense. She's only a staff nurse, not an assistant one. Why would _she _have anything to do with the doctor in the first place?"

"I don't know, Rachel. I don't know," he sighed, "...I-Is there any way we could just drop this and talk about something else? I'm sorry I even brought it up. I'm so tired of being suspicious about everything."

Rachel lifted her head. She heard the exhaustion in his tone and smiled a little, the way she always did now. It was becoming more natural for her to more she was with him. "Sure, Richard." But as she tucked a long strand of black hair behind her ear and threw a glance at Nurse Tara one more time, the nurse was already walking away in a hurry.

With her gone, Rachel relaxed into her seat.

"So ...what else do you want to talk about? How's ...Mr. Wayne?" she tilted her head at the thought of the mysterious, rich older man who she'd seen many times over the years. Richard told her how they were family friends and it somewhat melted her previous icy impression of him.

Richard smiled in appreciation. "Fine, I guess. I'll tell you this joke he told me but the rest, I'll save for tonight. What time should I come by?" Sometimes Richard changed his sneak out times for assurance. But Rachel rubbed a cold arm and gave him a guilty look.

"Actually, Richard ...I was wondering if we could lay off tonight. Is that okay? It's just that I think I'm getting sick and I feel under the weather today so I'd rather just sleep early and through the whole night. Are you mad?"

Richard chuckled and shook his head. Then he reached over the table and poked her nose with his finger just as Rachel's nurse came back with her dessert. "Sure, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mister Richard, please! Just because you help Miss Rachel doesn't mean you can her overstep personal, physical boundaries!"

And despite herself, Rachel giggled hoarsely for the first time ever, in anyone's presence.

_x_

Around 3'o'clock, Richard was near Dr. Slade's office on his way back to his room after having a harmless game of chess with a recovering schizo-teen from the second floor. She made weird noises with her teeth the entire time and twitched in her seat when the sounds of the people around them made noise. But she was nice, and mature like he was, and knew how to make wise-cracks at his comments. When she left with her nurse, Richard never got her name, but she left him with the distinct feeling like she was as skittish as a bumblebee.*

As he approached the psychiatrist's office, he heard voices. Dr. Slade's door was slightly open, again for the second time Richard noticed since he arrived. Except before, Richard couldn't stop to listen – he had a nurse and was never alone.

With a quick look around of the hallway and reassuring himself that no one was around, Richard tiptoed to the edge of Dr. Slade's opened door and strained to hear the conversation curiously.

"...she's improving so much, wouldn't you agree?" came the doctor's emotionless tone. He was obviously talking to someone else, "So much, so well. From all these reports you keep giving me ...I cannot wait to show her to ...she's only a few more weeks in, give or take a month. I can tell. I just _know_ it."

Richard felt himself shiver. Who was Dr. Slade talking about? Show her to who, the court? Gotham? He felt his insides squirm irritably.

"I never liked her. The sooner she's out, the better," came a woman with a cold voice. "And what about the Grayson patient?" There was a shuffle in the room as Richard pulled back a bit. Two things – the first: that woman was Tara! He knew without a doubt that the stone-cold bitch in there. And the second: they were now talking about him! And something told him that they weren't having a normal conversation staff-to-doctor. Something felt ...intimate.

Dr. Slade spoke again. "No, not yet. Just Rachel for now. He's the focus, but Tara ..._she's _the priority." He chuckled darkly, something Richard never thought he was capable of. "Who do you think they'll pay more for?"

Richard's felt his insides frost over.

"Lover boy is plaings the front card and scraping up all the attention of this hellish hospital ...you see, no one takes even a double glance at her. Heh, because they all think, 'It won't last. The minute he's gone, she'll snap.' ...And who am _I _to make them think any different?"

Richard felt himself slump slowly down the wall but wasn't in the mind to stop it.

"So let the boy steal all the eyes away from her because when I'm ready, I can finally take her, it'll be so easy now to cover up."

"How so?" Tara said quite uninterestedly.

"Everyone thinks she on her way to a speedy recovery with that boy's help, Tara. But they also know she's basically just ..._damaged goods_. If eight years of therapy can't break her out of her psyche, what makes you think _he_ can? But I'm a psychiatrist, I see things most don't. But I must be honest with myself. Even I didn't remember affection to be such a ...wild card. Heh, perhaps if I had shown her some in the past, she might have developed sooner."

"So, you make Richard leave ...then she reportedly 'breaks down' and relocates to Gotham state penitentiary for further treatment?"

"She'll leave sooner than he ...my clients are getting more testy with every passing year. But yes, that's it. I will leave whatever affection I should have given her in the hands of her buyers."

Richard's heart pounded. Something was horrifically wrong here, but he was too panicked to put it together in his head. _Affection? Break down? Relocate? Clients? Sellers? All for ...Rachel?_

Then Tara chortled. "Think they'll be gentle? I mean, she's not as young as they wanted so she'll probably handle more than an eight-yr old would but-"

"It's not my concern, Tara," Dr. Slade said smugly, "I'm just doing this society a favour, giving it what it wants. And Rachel ...well, she'll thank me. I'm giving her the chance to do something those Roths never could have given her_._ ...She is a special case."

And just like that, Richard bolted down the hallway, until he reached an empty closet. He yanked it open and shut himself inside it, and after heaving heavy breaths for a couple seconds, he punched the opposite wall in rage. Then with a sigh, he fell to his knees and grabbed his hair.

"Raven..." he whispered desperately. He was still too shaken to make sense of the whole conversation but he knew one thing and that was almost enough to throw him back into 'madness'. She was in danger.

"..._and it's all my fault._"

(_The faster it chases me_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay so... you've made it this far. But before you go flying off your handle and trying to deduce like the detective readers I knew you are trying to be with my lame excuse for an angst/mystery fic, I just wanna say before you get any ideas, I do not support pedophilia! If that was where you're heading was going, I just wanted to point that out now! Mkay? Good! Now, I'm not telling anything about what Dr. Slade's plan is with Rachel but it is dark and will get darker, so if you can't stomach that this is starting to seem to border on M-rating themes, then you are in no way obliged or obligated to continue reading. But I hope you liked up to this point! And now going away from that for a moment...

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? :O Richard's Robin, Rachel's in danger, Tara's in on it and Slade? Yes! It's all winding down! From here on out, there are only about two or three more chapters left so be ready! & Thanks for reading! Stay gold.

Whew! Wow, okay so _le Mailbox:_

_crazynerd_: Thanks so much ...Iris! :D Feels good to use real names (which btw, I'm so grateful to you for sharing with me! Be un-anon and join FF darn it! :D), lmao but yes, thank you! :) I've done the accidental skipping of chapters of past in myself too –lol and I always get frustrated afterwards because I find out something ahead of time and it ruins the previous chapter for me- but I'm glad it was easy to understand... and haha, those damn nurses! They're so shallow, thinking Richard's all perfect now when they wanted nothing to do with him at first! ;D Oh and I must say that yes ...in this story, Dr. Slade is completely in the dark about the patients' conspiracy – I thought it would be nice to give them that saving grace. Muah!

_RxRFannnnn: _Yeaaah! Thanks so much, my darling! I'm not a mushy let's-get-straight-to-smooching writer either. I'm more about the building passion and behind-the-scene emotional romantic developing and I'm glad you like that too. Love is too strong a word here ...especially when you think everyone is out to get you! ;) And thanks for enjoying my story so far – sorry I didn't update sooner for you!

_SladeRavenFan: _Merry Christmas too! ;) I'll toast to you opening holiday season with some hot chocolate for me and some ...other not-hated drink for you. Haha, and lol I seriously considered throwing more about the nurses being shocked or paranoid amongst themselves but then I thought – no comedy! Only pain. Lol, I guess just satisfy yourself with your own painting of them. Thanks for you review!


	15. Richard's Longest Night

**A/N: **Haha, I apologize guys! When I looked back at the previous chapter, I laughed because I didn't realize how much grammar and misuse of words I used! I'm fixing it now but sorry you had to suffer through that! But tada, new chapter! Now I was gonna split this into two chapters but that seemed like too much work. Lol so get comfy! _It's wordy!_ And omigosh guys! Believe it or not but, this is the second last chapter. Finale is the next chapter over, just in time for Christmas and the end of the year. ;)

* * *

><p><em>(Now you see him,)<em>

Richard twisted in his sheets. The sky that night was stretched with dark clouds and thunderstorm. When lightning flashed in his room, his tired blue eyes painted him the picture of his dull, empty skeleton room with its striped black and white walls leaving him with an eerie feeling. Richard huffed frustratedly and turned on his side to face the rain. It made him distraught, tired, and very cold.

He wanted to be with Rachel, now more than ever. Doctor Slade had said that at any time from this point on, he was finally ready to take her from Arkham whether the staff knew it or not and that terrified the eighteen-year old with so many questions. How long had had that psychiatrist been wanting to take her for? Him and that traitor, Tara. Walking around like she was nothing but a stuck up nurse when instead she was in on the doctor's plan and was helping him cover it up. _Bitch!_

He fisted his pillow so hard he was sure the encasing would burst. Rachel didn't even know - still doesn't even know that after all these years of being left in here that the very man whose supposed to take care of her was just wanting to ...selling her off. And what did Dr. Slade mean by the Roths? Her family? But he couldn't have none them before they died. Bruce told him psychiatrists were only to handle patients they had never met. Did that mean Dr. Slade lied? And what else was he lying about?

Unable to stand the clenching and his growing erratic heartbeat, Richard sat up in his bed and leaned back against the headboard. What if Dr. Slade meant to ...kidnap her? He said no one would know, she was a special case. A special case. Richard hated that word more than privilege, another word Dr. Slade kept using around him. And if he did plan to take her away ...how? When? _Why?_

Some dreadful icy feeling inside Richard made him feel like this was somehow connected to...

He shook his head. "_Damnit!_" he hissed. A roll of thunder followed. He desperately wanted to see Rachel. Every second he thought about her alone in her room clouded his mind with the image of a sadistic one-eyed psychiatrist creeping to her door. But he couldn't.

Rachel said she was sick. She wanted to sleep. And right now, the importance of her health mattered more to him. She was strong but the sooner she got better, the better chance they had of defending themselves. Tara had mentioned they were coming for him next. But what did that mean? _Why was he involved too? _He could only wonder how many others before Rachel and he were seen by the doctor like this.

Then, a tiny light bulb went off in his head.

_Kory..._

_Garfield..._

Richard pulled his blankets away slowly, feeling his adrenaline rise.

"If I can't see her tonight," he whispered hotly to himself, "then the least I can do is try to figure this all out..."

_x_

Lightning streaked the sky again in Dr. Slade's office and for a moment, Richard thought it'd be okay to turn off the flashlight until the room plunged back into darkness again. His fingers flew across the manila folder tops, carelessly flicking their tabs loudly as he sifted through every name of every shelf in the tall, grey cabinet. But nothing came up with every angry shove he made at the shelf, he grew more anxious onto the next one.

Every name was in the same place since he and Rachel had begun their search. And still, as eerie as it was before, both their names weren't present. He didn't get it! He just couldn't understand ...why were _they_ special cases? What did they "offer to society", as Dr. Slade had said, that the others didn't? When he reached the last file of familiar patient in front of him in the last shelf, he sunk lower onto his knees and sighed heavily, bringing his head down into his hands. Unlike the last shelves he shoved, the last one he pushed softly back into place.

This was it then. After tomorrow, or maybe the next day, or in a few weeks, Rachel would be gone ...and then, so would he. And he wouldn't even know why because he had some pieces, but not enough to figure out the whole puzzle. And he loved solving puzzles.

"Some detective I would be," he muttered darkly, "I can't even put this together. I wouldn't deserve to be one."

He gave a light kick to the cabinet's side. "I don't deserve to be Robin."

Richard thought of Rachel ...as Raven, fighting by her side as he imagined her flying through the air with a smiling Starfire high above them for extra cover. He wondered at times, because they rarely thought it twice, what it would've been like to have more friends living with them at Jump City. Although he hadn't told Rachel, at one time before he found about the teen's terrible secret, he might've considered it nice to have Garfield as fellow hero protecting Jump. Maybe a hero who ...protects people instead of hurting them, preferably animals because he lied about mutilating them but still didn't tolerate them. Maybe he would know what it was like to be like them instead of scaring them... Maybe that Victor guy, would've been nice too. Rachel, Kory, and Garfield had met him before he left, and they liked him. Maybe he could've been on team fighting for Jump. But ...what kind of powers would he have? They all had to have some kind of speciality, that's how Rachel saw them.

Richard furrowed his brow and thought about Victor some more. Then he reached for the second shelf from the bottom and pulled it out, looking for Victor's name to take out his file. He remembered seeing it there but forgot what Victor was charged with and sent to Arkham for. When Richard could find that out, he could use it the way he and Rachel did to empower themselves.

"'V'... 'V'..." he mumbled. Dr. Slade only went by first names with his file. "Here ...Victor Stone." And with a prepared tug, Richard yanked the tight file out from its shelf ...only to find Victor's folder empty.

"W-what?"

Richard stared at it for a moment. "But ...h-why?" There used to be papers there. He wasn't mad, he'd skimmed Victor's file months ago while Raven did another shelf. Curious but too tired to search for something he wasn't even sure for where to start looking, Richard sighed and placed it on the floor and went up for another shelf. He carelessly went searching for Garfield's file.

Only to find it empty too.

Richard's heart pounded. Now something wasn't right. In a blur, he picked up Victor's file and held it with Garfield as he went looking for a final verdict. Kory. And when he opened it,

"This is... w-what the hell is-"

Clumsily, Richard dropped Kory's file and the other two tumbled with it. He sighed and after shutting the cabinet went to reach for them in the dark. Then, his knuckles brushed something hard and cold beside the cabinet. Shining his flashlight on it, Richard saw something that wasn't there before in the weeks he and Rachel snuck into Dr. Slade's office.

"Another cabinet...?" he breathed as he inched toward it. It was against the wall, small and short with only two shelves that were supposed to be padlocked but weren't - the locks were missing and it appeared slightly opened. Richard felt an ominous, cold feeling grow inside him the closer he crawled. The cabinet looked old and rusted, and was banged places. It even looked like it was stained in something like dirt or ...suspiciously old blood.

Richard was almost afraid to shine a light on it and didn't find comfort when lightning kept flashing in the window as if to say, "What, you're chicken? I'll keep giving you light either way!" After all the patients he met in Arkham, retelling their murderous pasts, and now finding out about his own doctor's secret crime, he didn't feel too irrational in thinking there might be a severed limb or human appendage beyond the one slightly ajar shelf.

But then he brushed Garfield's file in his crawl and the determination surged through him again. _'I'm doing this for me and Rachel...'_ and with a deep breath he grasped the handle of the bottom shelf and pulled slowly. His flashlight shook in one raised hand.

"Holy..." Richard sighed, trying to relax his shot nerves.

Just a bunch of stacked up papers. They weren't neatly organized into slots like the larger cabinet. Dr. Slade seemed to not care what order they were in or how they were tossed in. Richard grabbed a small bundle and with a fire in his eyes, he read them quickly.

They were all old patients' file...about some he never even knew.

"These are ...all the patients deemed healthy." As he flipped page after page, Richard began to wonder.

"Is this some twisted treasure chest of all his successes?" But it didn't make sense, why would Slade,

"...highlight every physical feature about each patient? And then add comments to them?"

He looked at Garth's file, the man who he used to eat lunch with before he left and Richard was let off supervision. There was red writing mentioning his lean chest, the length of his shoulders, and oddly enough, a diet schedule for when after he left. Richard thought maybe the last part was for his health assurances but still ...it seemed off.

Then he finally found Kory and Garfield's file ...in bold red letters were the words 'BE GENTLE, SWEET TALK', scrawled thickly beside their final mental progress report.

Then he found Victor's. Age 17 ...murder conviction, lynching/corpse prodding with custom-made mechanical apparatus ...found asleep in basement surrounded by dead family ...10 years ...mental progress improving ...warms quickly to other patients ...charming man ...released in 4 years ...capable of attracting opposite sex ...strong build ...CAN WORK OVERTIME ...scar over right side of face. ...Special case.

_Special case...!_

He dove into the pile again, every file had the word 'special case.'

And just when he thought it couldn't get worse, he found his name. Richard felt that if his heart didn't stop pounding he would go into cardiac arrest. After all this time...

"Richard Grayson ...Age 17 ...blue eyes, black hair ...tall, lean ...murder conviction ...death of family and friend Jason Todd, 14 ...slow mental progression ...charming man ...model bad boy ...TEASE HIM ...Special case." Richard tossed the sheets. He didn't want to read any more. After all this time, he couldn't remember Jason, his family friend and neighbour. He was ...killed too? Richard didn't know. He skimmed his sheet bravely one more time. "Unconscious at the scene," it read.

"Wait," he hissed. When he returned his flashlight to the all the sheets, he found a new clue. All these patients had been either asleep or unconscious at the time of their families' death. "That's a common link b-but we all ...who would try to...?" And Richard lifted his gaze a little higher.

Amongst the fallen papers, he saw Rachel's name. He snatched the paper out. It read,

"Rachel Roth ...Age 8 ...purple eyes, black hair, slim ...house fire, family dead ...young, fresh-faced ...innocent, charming ...unresponsive ...introverted, reclusive new nature ...not expectant ...year after year ...lost privileges, lost cause ...consider switch to labour ...Grayson ...better responses ...more incoming comments ...ready ...TENDER LOVER, BE PATIENT WITH THIS ONE ...very special case."

"Aarg!" Richard growled and grabbed the rest of the patients' files. He dumped them back into the cabinet shelf. He'd had enough! _Be gentle, work overtime, tease, be tender lover_ - just what did Slade want to do with him and the others? His hands flew into his hair as he tried to control his breathing. He was ...they were all part of him big plan from the beginning. Slade wanted them to be the perfect models for-! He couldn't even think of what Slade wanted them for without sickness rising in his throat again. But why them, when they were all happy and living with their families? Isn't this kind of kidnapping only done for bad kids or kids who already live on the street?

_Kidnapping ..._he and Rachel were left. But where were Kory and the guys after they successfully completed Slade's plan? And more importantly, how did this sick man decide to choose them?

As Richard pushed the shelf closed, he noticed the top shelf was still slightly open. And so with a nervous tug, he pulled it out.

Inside were pictures, photographs of different people. There shots of men and women and children he didn't know. Some looked recent, some looked old, and many of them ...didn't even look like the person being photographed _knew_ they were being taken. There were odd angles, from above, at a far distance. Everyone was smiling and they all looked healthy - not in the least bit criminal or insane as Arkham made them seem. And yet, they completely unaware that their lives would change following these shots.

"Spying," Richard hissed. He tried to imagine Tara taking these shots for Dr. Slade.

Then he picked up a picture of Kory in a white dress in front of a garden smiling at the camera - and taped to her picture was a head shot of the patient Pamela he saw in the gardens. Both had their eyes circled and black arrows marked above their red heads. A piece of paper attached to Pamela's read 'Wally West, December'. He found another photo, this time with Garfield in the new clothes Richard saw him in the day he left. His blonde hair was pointed at with a blue ink and a small note beside it said 'Jericho Wilson, following Spring'. Then he found a pre-teen who looked like Victor but with his back turned to the camera as he was shopping in Gotham with a smile on his face.

"Victor couldn't have known about this photo ...he couldn't have," Richard whispered. Someone had been following Victor when he was younger, and took this shot. Several years later, he ends up a murderer and in Arkham. Richard's eyebrows furrowed.

Then finally, he found several older, yellowing shots of the same girl. She looked about five, with black hair. But the shots were from different places - a preschool, a park, a store, from outside a living room window. It didn't take Richard a second for him to know who it was. "R-Rachel," his breathed. The photos fell in the pile again as his heart jumped out of his chest.

"He's ...he's been... watching you for years."

He gulped and felt it hard to swallow back a sob tightening in his chest. With shaky fingers, he pushed the rest of the photos apart until he found what he was looking for. There were two photos of him. Richard recognized that time in the picture three years ago when he and his mother were in line for the early morning breakfast special at a restaurant outside Gotham City. He remembered throwing his head back when he laughed at that joke she made about his dad. There, forever etched in the film, was that eerie memory. And in the second, it was of him washing his dad's car in their driveway with his shirt off the next summer after. Jason was in the picture ...and yet even though they were both some distance away and the lens was surrounded by blurry bush leaves, the younger teen was looking directly into the camera with a suspicious gaze. Richard clenched a fist.

"Jason, you knew?" he whispered. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Suddenly a noise far off down the hallway started. Richard hurriedly shoved his pictures under the rest of the others and closed the shelf silently. Then with a speed he didn't know he had, he went to shut the office door quietly. Richard shut off the flashlight and using the lightning that flashed around the office, he crawled under the doctor's large desk. It's wooden body was solid all the way to the floor, so his large frame, though tight under the chair enclosure was concealed in the shadows.

Sure enough, the door opened seconds later and heavy footsteps sounded. Richard was so emotionally distraught, he felt a scared sob rising in his throat again. This time threatening to come out, he threw a freezing hand over his mouth to stop it. He hated being weak but after what he'd just seen, he couldn't help but almost succumb to it.

The footsteps walked around the front of the desk for a couple of moments then left. After counting to thirty in his head, Richard scrambled from his hiding place and snuck back to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed from mental exhaustion.

"I have to tell Rachel," he mumbled desperately. "That cabinet ...the photos ...I have to..."

But before Richard could even think of what he had just discovered, he fell into a deep sleep.

Rachel needed her rest. He thought maybe one night was alright and she would be safe …but then his dreams distorted.

-!-

Robin was staring wide-eyed and breathing heavily through his nose. Behind the whites of his mask, his blue eyes were red and dry. He fisted his gloves at his sides as the gunman he'd finally cornered and took down, began to rise from the ground and twist his bones back into place. With an angry yell, Robin stepped forward and grabbed his collar.

"_Where is she?_" he screamed. His voice bounced loudly off the buildings. He didn't notice that they were the only two people left in Jump City.

"Where is Raven? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

But the gunman laughed as Robin held him up.

"What have _I_ done? What have _you_ done?" he said in between hysterical laughter and then before Robin could catch him again, he vanished in his hold and appeared across the road with Raven unconscious in his arms. Suddenly the gunman morphed and Robin watched horrified as his clothes became one black body suit with gloves and steel-toed boots, and a face that was covered by a black and orange mask with one eye. Robin clenched his teeth.

"Slade!" he cried, the name came so naturally to him. The true villain was revealed. Just as Slade continued to laugh with Raven in his arms, lightning flashed in Robin's eyes and before he knew it, Richard had opened his and gasped.

He shot up from his pillow drenched in sweat and realized the thunderstorm had woke him from his nightmare. Richard ripped the bed sheets away from him as he jumped out of his bed and hurriedly went to Rachel's room.

Richard ran along the wall but just as passed the threshold of Jack's room, a bony hand shot out from between the bars and grabbed a handful of his black hair.

"Aah!" he cried. When he tried to move away, Jack kept an tight hold and didn't let go. His face appeared in the barred window.

"All right, that's enough, Dickie poo!" Jack said with a grin but his voice was edged with a dark tone. "You know that saying 'mum's the word'? Hahaha, well I've been Mum all these months about your little detective games! But I'm not your mommy although, I have been pretty good in taking care of you all these moths haven't I? Hehehe, Mama Jack! Mama Jack!"

"Aarg, let me go!" Richard tried to cry over Jack's cackling. The other patients in their rooms around them started to yell and scream, a couple began banging on their doors. The ones who had locks on theirs were fighting to open the door. "Let us out!" they cried. "Jaaaack!" Another cried. "Nurse, nurse!" some wailed. Richard felt sweat break down on his neck. "L-Let me GO, I have t-!"

"No, boy, _you_ listen to me," Jack hissed as he bent Richard's head back and held it against the bars. Richard gritted his teeth in pain. "It's your turn now to care of me, okay? I want you to play to Detective again and solve the mystery of my missing door key. Hahaha, fun eh?"

His hot breath washed nastily over Richard's nose and the eighteen-yr old turned his head away in disgust.

"Go to hell, Jack," he spat. Then Richard threw his hands up to Jack's fist and dug his fingers into his skin. Jack yelped and pulled away enough for Richard to already start scrambling down the hallway. Jack heaved a deep breath.

"OHHHH NURSEEEE!" he bellowed down the hallway. It echoed like a speaker down the wing and Richard felt his heart explode with fear in his chest. "I THINK A BIRDIE FLEW THE COOOOOP! HAHAHAHA!"

Rolls of thunder and the downpour kept hitting the walls noisily joined in with the growing hysteria in the halls. But Richard didn't stop for anything, even as several of the doors of some patients opened up around and behind him. '_Please be safe!'_ he cried in his head as he sprinted up the stairs to the third floor. But when he reached Rachel's door, it was hanging open. Lightning flashed and illuminated her room from inside. He saw she wasn't there.

"RACHEL!" he cried not caring if he was heard. Jumping on her bed he looked out her window and saw thanks to more lightning, saw her being pulled and yanked by two people.

Richard sprinted down the hall and grabbed a fire poker from the living room fireplace before opening the side doors and bolting outside into the rain. The noise of Arkham waking up was nightmarish.

_(Now you don't.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The finale will arrive tonight. I'm not sure if it's anti-climatic from this point or not, but nothing seems as crazy as it was in this chapter. So don't expect a long-ass chapter. Stay tuned!

No _mailbox_ tonight. I have to start on the last chapter and I'm leaving for Florida tonight so time's a factor. But thanks for reading everyone! Shout outs to _TheDreamChaser, SladeRavenFan, RxRFannnnn, Sudy Nym, and crazynerd! _;)


	16. Part Four: The End

**A/N:**Before I begin, let me point out that the switch between the real world and Jump City happen a lot in this chapter - so make sure you know who and what to see when Richard becomes Robin, Rachel becomes Raven, and Slade is either self! I made sure to look it over so the names are where they're supposed to be. Oh and I lied, this is longest chapter!

_Warning_: There's swearing and sexual themes mentioned. I didn't say anywhere in the previous chapters that there wasn't going to be a mention of pedophilia. What I_did_say was that I don't support it. So if you can't handle that then get someone older and more mature to read it then tell you in the innocent way, lol. But seriously, this is heavy. And now without further adieu...

* * *

><p><em>"Jason, what're doing by the window?"<em>

_"Nothing, Mrs. G! Just thought I saw something move and all."_

_..._

_"Jason, come on! Stop going by the window! Is there something there?"_

_"Haaah, I don't know Dick. You know me, I'm paranoid!"_

_"Hell yes, you are."_

_..._

_"Okay Jason, I'm fed up. Just what the hell are y-"_

_BOOM!_

_-"Oh my god!"-_

_"Mom?"_

_-"No! ...I said NO!"-_

_"Dad!"_

_*feet running*_

_THWACK._

_"Jason! R-"_

_"Dick, no get-"_

_THWACK._

_"Not him. No ...not Dick please, PLEASE! G-!"_

_"M...M-!"_

_THWACK._

_..._

**Part Four: The End**

_(Are we gonna make it?)_

The rain was cold and heavy and the thunder was loud but Richard didn't care if he got sick. He quickly snuck around the house to the back trail where he saw Raven last, using the shadows to conceal him. Tonight he was using everything that made him Robin to get her back.

He bent his knees and crouched quickly to the retreating figures. Using the large, overgrown shrubs to conceal his shadow in the dark, Richard made slow and steady breaths to think clearly. A memory hit him.

_'Relax your heart when you're anxious, Dick,'_Bruce said to him once when he found him kicking a tree after having a heated fight with his dad and being to scared to run away from home. When Richard did as he was told, Bruce helped him take off his shoe to find his several of toes broken and bleeding. _'Never blind yourself with anger or fear. You lose sight of what's important - doing what's right.'_

Richard wiped his face of the cold rainwater pouring over him with a wet pajama sleeve. His black bangs stuck to his face and dripped into his narrowed blue eyes. But he kept his lip shut tight and trekked on, feeling the muddied soil squish between his socks.

When he neared the three people, he saw Rachel, gagged by a cloth and tied around the wrists. Her soaking nightgown was clinging to her body. Dr. Slade wore his black trench coat and tried to yank her along but when Rachel doubled over on the ground for a moment to cough, Tara came up behind her, grabbing her long, black hair to pull her up. She was still sick and couldn't fight back and when Rachel cried out from behind the cloth, the thunderstorm was too loud for either to properly hear or care. Richard tightened the fire poker in his hands. In his head, Robin was confronting Slade on the empty road still with Raven in his arms.

"You're a sick bastard!" Robin cried as he took out a retractable steel staff ready to fight. "Let her go!"

But Slade laughed as Tara stepped out from behind him.

"Tara, teach him a lesson," Slade said darkly. And before Robin could react, she had Raven in an iron grip and was passing him along to Slade.

At about the same time in the real world, Richard had gotten the courage to sneak near enough to them and raised the iron rod ready to hit her.

"Let her go!" he yelled and timing with the darkness of the thunderstorm, he jumped out from behind the bushes and smacked her in the side. Tara screamed and fell sideways, enough for it to get Dr. Slade's attention.

The man whirled on his feet with his only eye bulging, the other still concealed by his black bandage. Dr. Slade took a step forward to make a move but Richard, who was furious with betrayal, placed the dull pointed tip of the poker gently on Tara's chest.

"Make a move and I swear I'll run her through," Richard hissed over the splashing rainwater and thunderclouds.

Rachel's purple eyes widened at the sight of the eighteen-year old and found the spirit to try untying the bonds around her wrists. The doctor chuckled and she froze. Never would she believe that this man had enough humour to laugh at anything. Tara rolled around trying to push the stars from her eyes, tenderly pressing her sides for any broken ribs.

"How could you help him?" Richard yelled at down her angrily over the storm. "Do you know what he's done to other patients? What he'll do to _her_! And you're letting it happen!"

"Why am I not surprised that you of all people show up for Rachel?" the psychiatrist drawled, intentionally ignoring him. Whether Richard heard him over the rain or not was unclear. Richard continued talking.

"_I. Want. Answers!_" he spat as he snapped his eyes back up the doctor. The dark blue orbs became slits to block out the rain as he seethed in his frozen position with Tara still writhing under him. Dr. Slade merely tilted his head.

"Answers? About what?"

Richard lifted a hand and pointed to the bruised scar above his eyelid. "You did this to me." Then he pointed at Rachel, who was busy flitting scared gazes between him and the doctor blocking her path. "And you gave one to Rachel. And Kory, and Garfield, an-"

"_And_ Selina, _and_Garth, _and_ Wallace..." the doctor finished playfully for Richard who dropped his hand in shock. "Although I must admit, Victor's dear scar came out a bit too reckless but-"

"YOU MARKED US," Richard bellowed over the storm. "AS PRIZES?"

"Not prizes, dear boy. You're my _clientele_."

"For _who!_"

"Heh, does it matter? They love you all so ...uniquely. All these curvaceous, hard-toned, beautiful boys and girls just littering Gotham are so plentiful. Red heads, blondes, tall boys, young girls, green eyes, blue eyes, and soon to be my best seller ...purple," Dr. Slade leaned back to stroke Rachel's head. She pulled away as if he burned her.

"So that's why Kory and that Pamela woman have the same hand bruise, huh? Because they're _red heads!_"

Dr. Slade scoffed. "As if I'd tel-"

"So you categorised us by our physical types and gave us the cattle prong! You're sick! I don't even need to say it, I _know_ what you want us to do!"

"You might ...but she doesn't."

Richard looked over at Rachel for a moment and indeed saw what Slade was talking about. Her eyes were wide with confusion and horror, unsure of what Richard had discovered that night. He also saw guilt, a guilt in her eyes that told him she regretted not letting him come to her room that night. He took a step forward subconsciously as his eyebrows furrowing and his head shaking.

"Rachel, no. It's not your-!"

In the distance, he saw the lights from Arkham's windows turning on like a manic Christmas tree. Everyone was getting up and soon an alert would ring out. Dr. Slade snarled and tried to yank Rachel with him again. When Richard saw, he gritted his teeth and tried to go for Tara again, but found she was already on her feet.

"Y ...you got a good swinging arm. You're strong," she weakly teased.

"Shut up, I can't believe you and I ever ran in the same social class."

"What social class?" Tara laughed. "You were dirt the minute you were born. Just be lucky one of Slade's prospects found you and liked you so much enough to ask for a request. You might've lived a boring life."

"What d'you mean _found me and asked for a request?_" Richard solved the puzzle but still, he didn't have all the pieces.

"Shut up, Tara," Dr. Slade called as another roll of thunder broke out. "Don't say another word. We're wasting time and everyone is waking up!" But she didn't hear his deep voice over the storm. She laughed at Richard's question.

"How else do you think we just picked your pretty little face off the street? Buyers find you, then we do the research, plan the breakout and then, it's 2-4 years of mental reform. You walk out a zombie who thinks he doesn't deserve better after what he did to his _poor, innocent family_ and then ...you're all ours." She snickered to herself as Richard felt something inside him crack. "I could have been one of you but ...I'm an _exclusive_ offer, to doctors only."

For the next couple seconds, Richard's mind did nothing but replay the night his parents were found dead. He remembered the dreams, the nightmares ...the numbness he felt on his court day ...the foreclosure of his home ...the repossession ...the shock, self-loathing, almost _suicidal_ feeling he felt everyday he woke up with before meeting Rachel ...and then, the boy ...the boy who was yelling at him in his dream. Until now he thought it was him, but now...

"_Jason!_" he whipped his head at the doctor who too busy enjoying this little fight between him and Tara. "You killed Jason too! Why?"

"He found out," Dr. Slade bluntly like it was painfully obvious. Then he chuckled, "But no one wanted him on our list. Too scrawny they thought, not as good looking as Grayson's boy. So the night he found us out ...well, that was near perfect timing to get you anyway. You see, we need to make sure our patients are 'ripe for the picking.'"

"But he's not dead," Tara whispered loudly to him over the rain. "He's part of the business too. But if you think I'm telling where, you're out of your _fucking_mind. Heh wait, you already were."

And that sent Richard over the end. With an angry yell, he smacked Tara again in the leg. She fell, crying as blood started to appear.

"Tara!" Dr. Slade cried momentarily forgetting about Rachel, who slipped away far enough to start trying to untie herself. Tara recovered and stared both frightened and angered with Richard. She clenched her fists as she got out of the mud. Richard's eyes began to blur but his rage stopped him from wiping them.

"You killed our parents, you made us forget what happened and then believe that we were murderers! All so ...so we could supply your _sick prostitute ring!_"

Hearing the truth, Rachel screamed behind her gag and tried more frantically to untie her wrists.

"Pedophiles, rapists, molesters ...it's all them, isn't it? A-And it doesn't even matter what they look like because it could be anyone in Gotham. B-But the things you'll make us do this s-s-." Richard felt his body shake with fear. His hand shook tremendously as he held the rod up. When a sob escaped his throat, he bellowed at the doctor again.

"I thought you were helping us! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP US!" His throat was dry and raw, but it also distracted him for some moments.

Tara got up out of the dirt and went to grab for the firepoker Richard was holding - while in the Jump world, her eyes glowed yellow and she and Robin were fighting hand-to-hand.

"I've always known what's been going on!" she cried as she threw punches Robin expertly dodged and deflected. "You think I didn't? That I was forced or tricked like you? I'm his newest recruiter and I want to help Slade, and you don't know anything about me!"

Richard and Tara were yanking on the rod with clenched teeth. She continued yelling.

"Dr. Slade loves me more than anything else! And all these pretty little girls and men like you will be perfect lovers for his friends!"

"You're twisted! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"

"The only thing I see is you as a pathetic piece of dirt under my shoe who needs to be rid of!"

And just like that, the earth around Robin began to crumble and shift as Terra used her powers to get the upper hand. Dr. Slade and his Jump City counterpart laughed in Richard's head as she knocked him to the ground. Then with a rock over Terra's head - the iron rod in Tara's - she smiled sadistically ready to drop it over his head.

"This time," she hissed, "let's make that amnesia worse."

But before she could deliver the blow, Rachel, who had finally freed her wrists during the fight, knocked her off her feet with a rock thrown at her skull. Tara fell unconscious. When Dr. Slade tried to reach for Rachel, she scurried away into the dark bushes away from him. Richard got to his feet trying to locate her but instead found Dr. Slade's hands around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"You bastard child! You've ruined everything!" the psychiatrist snarled as he tried to squeeze harder. In Richard's head, he and Slade were having a fierce battle but Slade was winning. Every weapon Robin tossed and every fist he threw didn't work.

"R-Rach-!" he tried to cry out but coughed fiercely. His chest was on fire and his heart was beating a mile a second. As he felt his lungs tighten, Slade laughed. The doctor squeezed tighter as he shoved him to the ground and leaned over him.

Dr. Slade hissed. "Look at yourself, boy. You were supposed to be one of the best. I _almost had you._Even at a young age, we knew you would turn out to be a handsome man. Just imagine how much you'd be giving back to your society. One hundred dollars an hour ...the smiles you'd put on your prospects' faces!" Richard coughed but the doctor wouldn't let go.

"You're all at fault, your generation," he continued. "You think the world will just eat out of your hands without knowing what _true_work is? I'm doing this because I'm helping you to see and realise that mommy and daddy can't give you that sense of ethics. I, am your hero, Richard. Your saviour. Everything I've done for you up to this point was _for your own good._ And now, you won't get the chance!" Rachel widened her eyes and shook visibly. He really believed that, the doctor really thought he was helping men and women by killing everything about them and making them sex workers.

"N-NO!" Rachel cried as she ran out of the bushes.

"N-NO!" Robin cried as he suddenly watched Slade dangle Raven's unconscious form over the edge of the building. Then the doctor leaned down and whispered in Richard's ear.

"I think I'll be her first customer." Then Slade let go of her wrist and dropped her over the edge.

"ARGH!" Richard cried and using as much strength as his adrenaline would make he pried Dr. Slade's hands from off of him and shoved him away into Rachel. The doctor whirled on her and tried to grab her but Richard was faster. He got up and threw a punch at the man's face and sent him spiraling to the ground. A sharp, jutted stone, wet and shining like a blade in the lightning came into contact with the psychiatrist's skull.

Hearing the crack of bone and seeing his body slump in a small, growing puddle of blood, Richard's heart grew erratic, but his mind felt satisfied. Dr. Slade was dead. When Richard and Rachel looked up again, Tara was getting up and ran away from the hospital into the streets. They never saw her again.

The air around them grew cold as all the heat and adrenaline from the fight ebbed away. Richard felt a numbing sensation pool into his senses and while his chest still burned from the close asphyxiation, he couldn't stop panting for lack of energy. Rachel slowly started to walk to him.

In Jump City, Robin managed to swing down and catch Raven from falling before settling her still form on a building rooftop.

Richard caught Rachel as she fell to her knees in the wet mud. She was crying heavily and gasping for air.

"I ...I-I...Ah-!" Rachel couldn't breathe and her sentence wasn't making sense. Richard frowned deeply and knelt in closely front of her. His hands flew up to hold her face as they sat drenched in the cold rain. He ran his thumbs over her tears and cheeks and pressed them to her lips softly. Then he shot them into her wet hair and pushed the bangs that clung to her face.

"Rachel? Rachel, stay with me! Stay with me, I'm here!" he said loudly over the rain as he felt his own his stinging with tears. He leaned down his forehead over hers and closed his eyes. "…It's over."

Rachel continued to cry but she raised her arms to hold onto his. They stayed that way until the rain stopped and the sirens were heard blaring in the distance.

_x_

The train ride from Metropolis back to Gotham was quiet. Richard sat across from Bruce in their cubicle and was looking out the window.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Richard said after a long time of silence. Bruce looked up from his afternoon coffee.

"I forgot," the billionaire smiled sadly, "You haven't been around since John was alive."

Richard nodded. Bruce still felt at ends with mentioning the Graysons around Dick but Richard kept trying to reassure him that it was all right. He wasn't fazed any more. He stared at the young man across from him, taking his tired and weary appearance. He looked considerably healthy in his dark sweater and pants but Bruce couldn't deny the sympathy he felts from seeing the dark circles under his blue eyes. He put the cup down, trying to continue the breathe life into the conversation.

"You know he's not coming back," the older man said darkly. Richard snapped his head away from the window to stare at him.

"What? Oh, no, I wasn't thinking about that." Then he turned back to the outside scenery and placed his knuckles under his face. "But I'm glad that the bastard won't be around to hurt any one."

Bruce nodded. "The Metropolis court system may not be as iron-gripped as Gotham's but it's good to see this kind of crime not be corrupted any more."

Richard narrowed his blue eyes. "_Hero Syndrome_ ...who knew that could be a mental disorder."

Bruce imitated the facial action. To any stranger, they looked like a brooding father and son. "It happens, Dick, especially when Slade Wilson had such a history of narcissism. But at least he's convicted for it. It's a shame though I couldn't locate Tara Markov for her chance at a statutory rape plea since it came up in his records. But then you did say she'd accepted being delusional since working for him at the hospital... I'm making _sure_ that Arkham's shutting down for good in case several of his cronies follow suit. I've always had a feeling Dr. Hugo Strange might be a bit a n-"

"What? You're shutting down Arkham?" Richard interrupted as his eyebrows flew the ceiling.

Bruce nodded. "I'm paying for the extra expenses to get it under way right now and those still need care will be transferred over to Metropolis. I can't have any more people getting hurt the way they did ...when they didn't need to." His hard eyes softened suddenly as he pictured the eighteen-year old ten years younger in his memories.

"I'm sorry," he said nothing else, but the teen knew he meant so much more beyond it.

"Bruce, you have nothing to be sorry for," with a sad smile, Richard placed his hand back into his lap, "if anything I should be saying it to Jason. He was the one that could've saved me that night had I listened to him."

Bruce narrowed his eyes again, going back full force on hard-faced.

"We'll find him, Dick. I'm having my best P.I.'s looking for him state-wide. If he's running in the streets, we'll find him. I'll see to it personally that Slade's prostitute circles are destroyed."

"Me too. Kory and Garfield are still out there and I've already applied for a position on the police-training program. Hopefully my cleared record will get me in."

Bruce nodded. "So, what will you do now?" he asked.

Richard shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, but whatever it takes to get my life back on track, Rachel and I are going to do it together."

Bruce gave him a coquettish smile. He knew Richard and the purple-eyed girl were inseparable since the night Dr. Slade died and while he only formally met her once since then, he was curious with how such a timid sixteen-year old had such a hold on Richard. Bruce stretched the silence long between him and the young man before he locked eyes with Richard again.

"I want you to stay in the Wayne Manor."

Richard lifted his eyebrows. "Seriously? Wait, like ...as in-"

"You don't have to seek adoption if you don't want to, Richard. You're eighteen and legally capable of deciding your own fate. But ...my estate _is_ huge and sometimes, I won't lie ...between Alfred and the bats, it gets lonely being rich and handsome."

Richard chuckled and shook his head. He gave Bruce a warm smile.

"Rachel can stay with us too. I know I'm still a stranger but I also know that she'd probably rather stay with you than someone else."

"Sounds great, Bruce. I'll take it."

"Hey, I didn't say I'm selling the mansion to you."

Richard laughed again.

_x_

"Seriously?" Rachel gaped at the news Richard had told her about Bruce the second she returned to her seat. She was getting some tea while Bruce and he chatted. But when she came back, the older man had gone back to his compartment. When Richard nodded eagerly, her purple eyes lit up at the thought.

"Wow ...imagine living with billionaire tycoon, Bruce Wayne. The media is gonna have a field day after that gets out."

Richard smiled and leaned forward in front of her and took her hand.

"But only if you want to," he reassured. After everything at Arkham, Dr. Slade, and the coroner inquiry and murder trial they traveled to Metropolis for, he knew Rachel was drained in all sorts of ways. "I'm living with him any way because we're practically family but y-"

"No, no! He's ...I mean, it's a very caring offer. And I know he means well." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I want to stay with you. Even if that means Bruce is willing to adopt me."

Richard smirked. "Rachel Wayne. Kinda sexy."

Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. Richard was continuing to grow more open around her, and even she knew the obvious attraction the flowed between them. She didn't dare mention it though.

"Everything else that comes will just fall into place," she added with a shrug. "But I'm glad. ...No more living in the dark."

And as a patch of sunlight poked through the cloud cover and shone through the window, it hit Rachel's face and she smiled at its warmth. Richard felt his breath catch in his throat. Rachel felt her eyes droop in tenderness.

"Thanks for everything, Richard," she said softly. But Richard shook his head.

"No," he argued, and then he pointed at himself. "I'm Robin, remember? And you're Raven."

And when she smiled, Richard couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and aimed to finally press his lips to hers…

_x_

_Is there a chance, a fragment of light  
>At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?<br>Is there a chance you may change your mind  
>Or are we ashes and wine?<em>

_(Yes, I think we are.)_

_END._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**After 3265 hits, 53, reviews, 15 favourites, and 20 alerts, ladies and gentlemen, that's all she wrote! Claps and confetti everywhere! Everyone, thank you.

Thank you soo much for joining me on this whirlwind of a ride. I have NEVER in the history of existence finished a multi-chapter fanfiction before so I'm uber proud of myself. It's also quite special since the first ever fanfiction I wrote for this site was a Teen Titan one (_circa 2005!_) so I find this kind of symbolic. Haha, well I hope you enjoyed -or at the least, I hope it left you with some feeling in the belly.

WAS THAT A CORNY ENDING OR WHAT? :O Lmao I don't care! :D But YES, jeez I'm a RavenRobin girl ...  
>Hero Syndrome is a true mental illness and that was what Slade had from the beginning. I told you it was dark.<p>

Also want to say thank you to all of my reviewers since the creation of this story and how grateful I am for your kind reviews and many off-scene conversations we may or may not have had: _New york Mike,__**RxRFannnnn**__,__**SladeRavenFan**__, Always in-s-h-a-d-o-w-s,__**crazynerd**__, Dassa,__**TheDreamChaser**__, xxNightSade12 (girl! :D), jayenator2.0,__**No Line on the Horizon**__, & Sudy Nym!_  
>You were all stars! Even those of you who didn't review but took the time to read someall chapters - Muah! Sorry if you were expecting a _Mailbox_ reply, I didn't see the point in writing one since this was the last chapter! -I'll PM you if I can/allowed! ;)

Now, I'm seriously leaving for Florida in a couple of minutes so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed. I'll fix 'em when I get back. **BUT!** You didn't think I wouldn't leave you without a gift now would I? ;D I'll see how the States treats my imagination this time around since this idea came from down there. So now, here you go:

What Might Come.

**The Iron Circus (Raven/Robin - rated T or M?)**

_"You're a Rothschild, Raven! A ROTHSCHILD! The minute you step into that ring, my family is going t-!"_

_"No, Richard. A-Robin, I mean! Aaarg! I can't-! I-!"_

_"No, Raven! You told me, you could do this. We promised to do it together! You can't tell me you're backing out now."_

_"I never was! But I can't do this ...no! I won't do this! Not to them!"_

_"Fine then, walk away. Act like this whole thing between us never happened!"_

_"But I can't! You mean everything to me!"_

_"Fight for me!"_

_"I..N-!"_

_"THEN TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"_

**Azar's Cinderella (request by GreennaveyblueRaven - Raven/Robin/Beastboy - rated T)**

An unconscious knight. A poor girl. A lost boy and his pals. And a princess who isn't even the rightful heir. When their destinies intertwine on the journey for the search for the true princess of the kingdom, will they save or destroy it when twisted adventure, mysterious villains and growing relationships get in the way?

LOOK OUT FOR THESE TITLES! WHETHER THEY APPEAR UNDER THIS NAME OR NOT! I HAVE ANOTHER RAEROB AUTHOR NAME -STRICTLY FOR DARK, SEXY PLOTS! ;D

But until then, there is nothing else to say except, THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN EVERYONE. Take care for the holiday season the New Year, and for all you Raven/Robin, Slade, Arkham fans …stay creative!

_**& stay gold... and sane.**_

_-Her Head in the Clouds, 11:14p.m., Dec 2011._


End file.
